Digimon Data Squad Returns
by Kaybugg1
Summary: Marcus and the digimon have returned to the Human World a year after they left so that Marcus and Thomas could finally be together and raise a family. See how Thomas, Marcus, Gaomon and Agumon raise their children to become the heroes and heroine they are destined to be come in Digimon Data Squad Returns!
1. Prolouge and A New Beginning

**I don't own Digimon, Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Fantastic Four, Big Wolf on Campus, Power Rangers, and Legion of Superheroes.**

Chapter 1

Prolouge/A New Beginning

~A long time ago a team of scientists traveled to another world to find a lost child but thanks to one of the scientists a horrible war broke out killing hundreds of the world's creatures known as Digimon. When the battle ended the scientists returned to their world leaving the child behind along with one of the scientists named Spencer Damon. Soon years later the digimon started coming to our world but were stopped and sent back to their world by a group of humans and digimon that worked together and formed a team called Digital Accident Tactics Squad or DATS. Marcus Damon who was Spencer's son joined the group along with Agumon a digimon who he had found and together with Thomas Norstein his digimon Gaomon and Yoshi Fujieda and her digimon Lalamon they were able to send the random digimon back to their world while allowing their digimon to get stronger until one day they found a preteen named Keenan and his digimon Falcomon and learned the truth about why some digimon hated humans. With Keenan and Falcomon's help the group were able to defeat the plans of Akihiro Karuta who wanted to destory the Digital World with a powerful digimon but the worlds began to collide so Marcus, Thomas, Yoshi and Keenan along with their digimon went to find King Drasil the ruler of the Digital World who had taken over Spencer's body and after hearing about the crisis decided to destory our world to save the Digital World. With the help of Bancholeomon who held Spencer's soul and was his digimon they were able to defeat King Drasil's royal knights but King Drasil then left Spencer's body and transformed into a power robotic being and tried to destory both worlds in order to create a new one but Marcus and Agumon were able to stop him with the brotherly love they held for each other and with the true love they held for Thomas and Gaomon respectivly. King Drasil was able to save both worlds and give Marcus two gifts. One was returning Spencer to his family along with Bancholeomon and the second one was a special gift that was a surprise for Thomas and Gaomon. Soon however the digimon began to return to their own world to help clean up the mess that Karuta had caused and Marcus surprising everyone went with them. A year after Marcus left Thomas discovered a cure for his little sister Relena who had an incureable illness and found out that he and Relena were not related to the Norstein family. Thomas with the help of Richard Sampson who was his old boss from DATS was able to find his and Relena's real parents who were shockingly enough Tony and Steve Rogers-Stark who were apart of the Avengers Team in New York as Iron Man and Captain America. So Thomas and Relena after saying good-bye to their friends and leaving a note for the Norsteins headed to New York where they were reunited with their parents and learned that they had a few aunts and uncles.

"Has it really been a year?" Thomas asked himself as he looked at a picture of himself, Marcus, Keenan, Yoshi, Gaomon, Agumon, Falcomon, Lalamon sitting in the gym after he had beat Marcus fighting hand to hand for the 10th time before Marcus and the digimon left and his life changed once more. "You okay Thomas?" a voice asked from behind his door causing him to sigh as he put the picture back on his dresser next to his old digivice and then walked over to the door pressed the buttons on the keypad causing the door to open revealing Natasha Romanoff or Blackwidow one of the Avengers and his and Relena's new aunt. "Yeah, i'm fine just thinking." said Thomas getting a look from Natasha. "Alright." said Natasha worringly as she looked at her nephiew. "Mr. Thomas, there is someone in the main hall looking for you." said JARVIS. "Who is it JARVIS?" Thomas asked curiously. "He says his name is Marcus Damon and that he is looking for Nerdstein and he has some strange creatures with him." said JARVIS causing Thomas to run out of his bedroom and straight to the main hall where he found the rest of the Avengers looking at the digimon curiously while Marcus looked like he was about to lose his temper and Tony looked like he wanted to drag one of the digimon to his lab to figure out what it was. "Marcus? Gaomon?" Thomas asked in shock causing Marcus and Gaomon to turn toward him. "Boss?" Gaomon asked before he ran over to Thomas and hugged him shocking the Avengers as Thomas hugged him back. "It's good to see you as well Gaomon." said Thomas happily as Marcus and the other digimon walked over to them. "I missed ya Thomas." said Marcus before he kissed Thomas who happily kissed him back shocking the Avengers including Tony and Steve even more. "I'm so glad to see you again as well but how did you all get back to Earth? I thought you all still had all that work in the Digital World to do?" Thomas asked after he and Marcus broke apart. "Well just as Agumon and I were about to break up a fight between two different digimon groups a strange digimon appeared and told us that our future was on Earth not in the Digital World and with a snap of her fingers sent me and the digimon back to Earth where we appeared in the DATS building. From there we went to my parents who told me what happened after we went to the Digital World. I just can't believe you were taken from your real parents along with Relena." said Marcus just as Relena came into the room followed by Thor who looked at the digimon curiously.

"What in the 9 realms are these creatures?" Thor asked as he looked at Agumon and Gaomon curiously and unknowingly saying what all the Avengers were thinking. Thomas just sighed as he began to tell the Avengers all about the digimon and about his adventures with Marcus, Yoshi, Keenan and their digimon as well as how they stopped Karuta and King Drasil as well as how they reunited Spencer Damon with his family. "Wow, looks like saving the world is a family thing." said Tony as Thor almost knocked both Thomas and Marcus on the ground by patting them on the back. "Thomas, who are all these strange humans?" Gaomon asked curiously causing Thomas to smile. "Well Gaomon in here on Earth there are humans here who can do things other humans can't. The Avengers are a group of humans that have powers like digimon who use their powers to stop evil humans from doing bad things. The leader of the Avengers is my mother Anthony 'Tony' Rogers-Stark or Iron Man who uses his armor to fight evil humans along his husband and my father Steven 'Steve' Rogers or Captain America who has super strength and a special sheild that can take down even the strongest digimon. Next is my uncle Bruce Banner who when angered can transform into the Hulk who is abit bigger then your Gaogamon form and is stronger then the strongest digimon. Uncle Clint Barton or Hawkeye is a master marksman meaning he is really good with a bow and arrow and can hit any target. Aunt Natasha Romanoff or Black Widow is a master assassin means she is as good with her guns as Uncle Clint is with his bow and arrow. Then there is Uncle Thor who is the prince of the Norse Gods and weilds Mjolnir a powerful hammer only he can pick up and also controls electricity. Next is Uncle Loki the son of the greek god Apollo who controls magic and can do pretty much anything with it. Uncle Hank Pym and his wife Aunt Janet Pym are next as Antman and Wasp respectively. Aunt Janet can shrink into the size of a wasp and has the sting of one as well while Uncle Hank can shrink and control insects or grow as large as your MirageGaogamon form. The Avengers were brought together by Uncle Nick Fury the head of S.H.E.I.L.D. and Phil Lokison who works for S.H.E.I.L.D. which pretty much like DATS only the villians they fight are humans who get sent to jail after they are defeated." said Thomas hopeing that the digimon understood.

Unfortunately before Thomas could find out if Agumon and Gaomon understood the alarms began going off shocking Marcus, Gaomon and Agumon. "Well let's see how well you four can fight. Looks like Ross is up to his old tricks again." said Tony as he looked out the windows of the mansion and saw a group of robots led by General Thaddeus Ross who had a megaphone in his hands. "Come out Monster!" bellowed General Ross causing Tony to growl as he opened the window just as Steve, Thor and Loki were keeping Bruce from going outside. "What is going on and who is that man outside?" Marcus asked causing Bruce to sigh. "The man outside is General Thaddeus Ross and the one responsible for the Hulk. He now wants to capture me because when I first turned into the Hulk I hurt his daughter by mistake and now he won't stop trying to hunt and capture me." said Bruce causing Marcus and Thomas to block the doors leading out of the room along with Gaomon and Agumon. "Ross is going to have to go through us if he want's to get to you." said Marcus just as Relena and a teen with black hair, blue eyes, and glasses came into the room wondering what Ross was doing here. "Marcus! Gaomon! Agumon!" yelled Relena happily as she hugged Marcus, Gaomon and Agumon. "It's good to see you as well Relena." said Marcus smiling just as the teen smiled as well. "So you're the famous Marcus Damon, Gaomon and Agumon that Thomas and Relena tend to talk about. My name is Clark Rogers-Stark and i'm Thomas and Relena's brother." said Clark just as Tony shut the window angerly. "Avengers, looks like Ross isn't going to leave without a fight so let's give him one. Avengers Assemble!" yelled Tony causing everyone to run out of the front doors except for Clark, Marcus, Thomas, Relena, Gaomon and Agumon while Tony ran to his lab to change into his Iron Man armor.


	2. Family

**I don't own Digimon, Power Rangers, Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Legion of Superheroes, Fantastic Four, X-Men Evolution, Spectacular Spider-Man, and Big Wolf on Campus, I do own Alex and Kayla**

Chapter 2

Family

General Thaddeus Ross was soon beaten by the Avengers with the help of a teenage Superboy(Clark in the same suit he wore in the Legion of Superheroes.), Thomas, Marcus and the digimon. After that Marcus decided to move to New York to stay with Thomas and became part of the Avengers so that he and Agumon could stay with their true loves Thomas and Gaomon respectively. Soon the Avengers were asked for help by a man named T'Challa or Black Panther who's father King T'Chaka was murdered by Man-Ape and Klaw, two villians who wanted to mine Vibranium which grew under Wakanda. With the help of the Avengers, Thomas, Marcus, the digimon and Clark, T'Challa was able to take back his home but decided to live in America and become an Avenger. Two weeks after T'Challa had joined the team Marcus asked Thomas to marry him while Agumon asked Gaomon to mate with him. Thomas said yes happily while Gaomon did the same. Unfortunately during the wedding a man from a horrible future named Kang the Conquerer appeared with his army wanting to destory Captain America blaming him for destory the timeline that Kang came from. But with the help of the digimon at their highest forms plus the help of Superboy(Clark) they were able to defeat Kang and Marcus and Thomas were soon wed. A month after the wedding however Thomas and Gaomon found out what King Drasil's second gift was. For nine months later Thomas was in Tony's lab with two little blue bundles in his arms while Gaomon held a Wanyamon egg and a Koromon egg. "Awe they are so cute!" cooed Janet as the others agreed with her. "So what are their names?" Clark asked curiously. "Well the one with the one on the right is Alexander Marcus Damon and the one on the left is Carter Spencer Damon." said Thomas proudly. Alexander and Carter soon grew to be happy children and soon a underaged teen and two young children joined their family. Tommy Dawkins was once his high school's best football player until he was bitten by a werewolf and the whole town found out and turned against him. Luckly his best friend and boyfriend Merton Dingle knew of a family that could take him in until he was of age. Tommy then took the name Tommy Richard Damon not wanting anything more to do with his old family but still protected Pleasentville. Next while on a mission for the Avengers Thomas and Gaomon came across a circus ringmaster in Germony who was abusing a young mutant with blue fur. Thomas was not happy with the way the poor child was being treated and made sure the ringmaster could never hurt the child again. The child was soon called Kurt Gao Damon and tended to stick to either Thomas or Gaomon like glue. Meanwhile Carter now age 5 found himself in a terrible fire at his and Alex's school but was saved by a firefighter before the Avengers had shown up. Carter never did get a chance to thank the man but wanted more then anything to become a firefighter just like him. Unfortunately the man who set the school on fire shot an elderly couple and stole their car just as they were about to pick up their nephew from school. Peter Parker was then sent to an orphanage where he and his new friend Eddie Brock were then adopted by Marcus who orginally wanted Peter but Peter refused to leave his best friend behind so Peter and Eddie soon became Peter Agu Damon and Eddie Keenan Damon. Soon however Thomas and Marcus found out that like Kurt, Peter was also a mutant who could climb up and down walls and shoot webbing from his hands. At 10 years old Spiderboy tended to help the Avengers from time to time and soon Peter and Eddie became big brothers when Casey Thomas Damon and Kayla Sarah Damon were born and the next day Nick Leo Damon was found and adopted by Thomas and Marcus. By the time Kayla, Casey and Nick were 5 years old Carter now of age had moved to Mariner Bay to became a firefighter where he met Ryan Mitchell who he married and now had a daughter around the same age as Kayla, Casey and Nick while Tommy and Merton moved back to Pleasentville.

Thomas Damon smiled as he carried his 5 year old daughter Kayla over to his old friends Reed Richards and Ben Grimm who were about to enter the building of Dr. Victor Von Doom to see if he could fund Reed's newest exploration. "So Reed what are we doing here again?" Thomas asked Kayla starting waking from her nap. "Well in a few days a Cosmic Storm well be reaching Earth and if I could get a few samples of it then maybe we could expand our knowledge of planetary life." said Reed just as they arrived into the board room where Victor was waiting for Reed's proposal of why Reed needed his help. Once Reed explained what he wanted to do Victor agreed and decided that he, Susan Storm, her brother Johnny Storm who was the same age as Peter would go with Reed, Ben, Thomas and Kayla who Thomas was against going but Victor wouldn't listen and said it would be a good learning experense for the little girl. Things however didn't work out the way Reed had planned when Victor took down the sheilds of the spacecraft so that he could propose to Sue putting their lives in danger when the cloud hit the ship. Two days later Kayla moaned as she woke up in a strange place and couldn't find her mom. "Mom? Mommy!" yelled Kayla worringly as she looked around the room scared just as Reed walked in. "It's alright Kayla, calm down." said Reed as he picked up the crying 5 year old. "Uncle Reed, where's mommy?" Kayla asked as she tried to calm down. "I'll take you to him alright." said Reed causing Kayla to nod as he carried the little girl out of the room and into the next one where Thomas was just waking up. "Mommy!" yelled Kayla as she jumped onto her mother's bed as soon as Reed put her down. Soon however the group learned that the cloud altered their DNA when Reed streached his arm to stop a glass from falling in the cafe of the villa Victor had sent them to so that they could recooperate from the accident. Sue found out she was able to turn invisible after Reed had embarressed her by asking her what happened between her and Victor on the ship while Kayla and Thomas found out that Kayla had a sonic scream after one of the nurses tried to take her blood and ended up flying into a nearby wall. Johnny and Ben were also affected with Johnny able to control fire and make fire appear all around his boby and Ben well he changed into a rock creature and was dumped by his fiance Debbie. "Ben, I promise I will do everything I can to turn you back to normal." said Reed as he handed Ben the ring that Debbie had thrown on the ground after Reed, Sue, Johnny, Ben, Thomas who also had his own sonic scream after find his daughter in danger and Kayla saved a group of people from a horrible car wreak.

Kayla yawned tiredly as she clung to Thomas who was following Reed, Sue, Johnny and Ben into The Baxter Building where Reed lived so that Reed could figure how they were mutated after getting past tons of reporters and crowds of people who came to see the 'Fantastic Six' as the crowd began to call Reed, Sue, Johnny, Ben, Thomas and Kayla. "Ah Dr. Richards, got the usual for ya." said Willie the postmaster for the building as he handed Reed a bunch of bills as soon as Reed, Sue, Johnny, Ben and Thomas walked into the building. "Thanks Willie." said Reed as he thanked the man and then led the group into the elevator which would not work. "Either we're moving really fast or not at all." said Johnny curiously as the maxium weight sign light up. "I'll take the stairs." said Ben sadly just as Kayla reached out for him. "Can I go with Uncle Ben please momma?" Kayla asked as she both Thomas and Ben the puppy eyes that her brothers taught her. "Alright." said Thomas as he handed her to Ben who took the five year old carefully and then headed up the stairs straight to Reed's appartment where they found Victor waiting. Victor blamed the accident on Reed and wanted to take Sue to one of his private homes when she refused and said she wanted to stay there with Reed and the others causing Kayla to smile tiredly. "Bye-Bye meanie." said Kayla just as she fell asleep causing Johnny to snicker as Victor huffed and left. Soon Reed began to run tests on the others to find out how far their powers went. First he was amazed to find out that not only was Ben's entire body was rock soild but so were his insides as well. "I can go hotter!" yelled Johnny who was placed in a chamber where he could use his powers safely. "Johnny no!" yelled Sue just as Reed hit a switch that sprayed water all over Johnny. "Johnny, you were at 4,000 degrees kelvin. You were approaching Super-Nova." said a worried Sue as she handed Johnny a towel to dry off with. "Sweet!" said Johnny happily as Sue and Reed shook their heads. "No, not 'sweet'!, that's the heat of the Sun!" yelled Sue. "You could kill your self, other people, and burn up the atmosphere, ending all human life as we know it." said Reed causing Johnny to shake his head. "Right. Super-Nova bad." said Johnny. Reed then found out that Sue could also create forcefeilds while he could streach any part of his body longer then he thought her could while Thomas and Kayla could scream louder then any human could and longer then any human could as well.

After a week of staying inside of Reed's lab Johnny soon grew bored and snuck out of the building and headed to a Motorcross Rally that was airing live with an also bored Kayla right behind him. "Have any of you seen Kayla?" Thomas asked curiously as he walked into the living room where Reed, Sue and Ben were watching tv. "No, maybe she's with Johnny?" Sue suggested just as Reed stopped at a channel where the Motorcross Rally was playing. "I think I may have found Kayla and Johnny." sighed Reed as they watched Johnny get off of his dirt bike and pick up Kayla who was watching him ride from a safe distance. "He didn't." said Sue in shock as Thomas did not look happy at seeing his little girl near all of those dangerous machines. "Oh yes he did. Flame boy never listens and look who he dragged with him." said Ben just as Sue's and Thomas's eyes widen as they noticed what Johnny and Kayla were wearing.


	3. Fantastic Six

**I only own Kayla. I don't own Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Big Wolf on Campus, Digimon Data Squad or Fantastic Four.**

Chapter 3

Fantastic Six

"What did he do to his and Kayla's uniforms?" Sue asked in shock causing Reed and Thomas to notice that that there was a 6 inside a circle on their uniforms as well as on Sue's uniform.

+At the Motorcross Rally+

"Johnny, I've got to ask you about this outfit." said the news reporter causing Johnny and Kayla to smile. "Yeah, it's sorta Armani meets astronaut." said Johnny earning a confused look from Kayla.

"So what are your superhero names?" the reporter asked Johnny who smirked.

"They call me The Human Torch and this little cutie is Tweety." said Johnny causing Kayla to giggle.

"What about the rest of the team?" the reporter asked curiously as a picture of Sue appeared on the television behind the reporter.

"That's the Invisible Girl." said Johnny causing Kayla to giggle once again.

+At The Baxter Building+

"Girl?" said Sue who was not happy in the least while Thomas, Reed and Ben just shook their heads knowing that Johnny was in trouble and not just with Sue.

+With Johnny and Kayla+

"What about your leader Reed Richards and Thomas Damon, I heard you call Reed, Mr. Fantastic and Thomas, Songbird." said the reporter causing Johnny and Kayla to nod.

+At the Baxter Building+

"Could've been worst." said Ben causing Reed and Thomas to nod.

+With Johnny and Kayla+

"What is that? What do you call that thing?" the reporter asked as a picture of Ben appeared on the televison behind the reporter.

"That's it - The Thing. Yeah if you think this is bad you should have seen him before." said Johnny causing Kayla to scowl and smack Johnny on the head. "What was that for squirt?" Johnny asked Kayla who glared at Johnny. "Be nice Johnny. Uncle Ben is just like The Beast from Beauty and the Beast. All he needs is his true love and if anyone says anything bad about Uncle Ben then they have to face me." said the determained 5 year old causing Johnny to chuckle. Once the interview was over Johnny headed out of the arena with a sleeping Kayla on his back and was shocked to see his bike turned into a metal mess thanks to a mad Ben Grimm who was not happy with what Johnny had said.

"Woah, that was my bike." said a mad Johnny who knew he couldn't fight back because of the sleeping five year old on his back. "Ben, calm down. Johnny had no right to say what he said but you also had no right to destory Johnny's bike." said Sue as she created a forcefeild inbetween Johnny and Ben as soon as she had gotten close to them. "Sue's right, you need to calm down Ben. You know Johnny is just doing these things to get a rile out of you. Plus if you keep causing all of this destrution then you'll wake up Kayla and if you wake her up then we will all have to deal with a cranky five year old." said Thomas as he and Reed ran over to the others.

Meanwhile Victor was also mutating. His skin was starting to peal off revealing metal underneith as he discovered he could control electicity. Victor's company was also failing since he used all of the company's money to fund the trip. For all of his troubles Victor blamed Reed and wanted revenge on the Fantastic Six and since he knew all of their powers he also knew their weaknesses.

While Victor was planning his revenge Ben was in one of the clubs with Thomas and a now wide awake Kayla. "One of the gods out there hates me." grumbled Ben as he shattered another class causing Thomas to go get some napkins while Kayla looked worringly at her rocky uncle. "The godesses are not so into hate." said a beautiful woman as she stood up from her seat and walked over to Ben and Kayla. "Hello, my name is Alicia Masters, you know being different isn't always a bad thing." said Alicia causing Ben to shake his head. "My name's Ben Grimm and this is my niece Kayla Damon and trust me this isn't one of those times." said Ben sadly causing Alicia to put her hand in his causing Kayla to smile. "Not if you don't want it to be." said Alicia softly as Thomas returned to them. "Oh hello, my name is Thomas Damon, it's nice to meet you." said Thomas as he held out his hand for Alicia to shake. "It's nice to meet you as well Mr. Damon." said Alicia smiling while keeping her hand in Ben's own who hadn't moved his hand either. "Mommy look! Uncle Ben found his princess." said Kayla happily causing Ben and Alicia to blush while Thomas just chuckled. "Why do you think that Kayla?" Thomas asked after noticing Ben's and Alicia's blushes. "Because Uncle Ben and the nice lady are just like The Beast and Belle. Only Uncle Ben isn't fuzzy." said Kayla smiling as she hugged her uncle causing him to chuckle along with Alicia.

"Bennie, you feel good as is." said Alicia after Ben told her that Reed was working on a cure. "Ms. Masters is right. Ben, you're fine as you are." said Thomas knowing he wouldn't be able to change Ben's mind.

Two weeks later a sleep deprived Reed had finally finished the machine but poor Reed had fallen asleep on his desk. "Hello Reed, Let's talk in my office." said Victor as he picked up the sleeping man and carried him out of the Baxter Building just before the others returned.

By the time the others had gotten back they found a now human Ben Grimm and a missing Reed Richards. "Where's Reed?" Thomas asked as he kept a close eye on Kayla making sure she didn't get hurt in the now destoryed lab. "Victor's got him. He used the machine to turn me back and some how got mutated as well. This is all my fault. Reed was out cold when Victor came making Reed a sitting duck." said Ben sadly. "Uh mom, we got a problem." yelled Kayla causing the group to turn a round just in time to see a heat seeking missile heading their way.

"Johnny, don't even think about it." warned Susan causing Johnny to smirk. "Never do." said Johnny as he ran as fast as he could and then jumped out of the window causing Susan and Kayla to scream. "Come on, come on, come on, Flame on!" yelled Johnny as flames appeared all around his body just as he began to fly.

Meanwhile Kayla was crying in Thomas's arms worried about her friend while Susan was being consoled by Ben. "I think it's time we took the fighting to Victor. Thomas and I are going after him while you stay here with Kayla." said Susan causing Ben's eyes to widen and Kayla to pout. "Susan's right, You're human again Ben and Kayla's too young to fight so it's up to Susan and myself to save Reed." said Thomas who then handed a still pouting Kayla to Ben. "But momma, I want to help too!" whined Kayla causing Thomas to sigh. "Kayla, you can help by being good for Uncle Ben." said Thomas who then kissed Kayla on the forehead and then left the Baxter Building along with Susan leaving a worried Ben and Kayla behind.

"Painful, you don't know the meaning of the word." said Victor as he pulled back a frozen Reed's fingers one by one. "Let him go Victor!" growled Thomas causing Victor to turn from Reed. "Ah, Thomas, I was wondering when you would show up. Let's have a talk, shall we." said Victor as he tried to electricute Thomas who jumped over the attack and began to lead Victor away from Reed. "I'm going to get you out of this Reed." whispered Sue as she began to turn off the tanks but just as she turned off the second tank she was shocked by Victor who had just thrown Thomas into a nearby wall knocking him out. "Ah beautiful Susan, let's not fight." said Victor causing Susan to growl.

"No Victor, let's!" yelled Susan as she attacked Victor with a forcefeild. "Susan, Susan, Susan, it's time to end this." said Victor who was about to blast Susan again when he was blasted into one of the walls. "No, Vic. It's clobbering time!" yelled Ben who was back in his rock like form just before he knocked Victor right into another wall while Kayla ran over to her mom along with Sue while Ben went to free Reed.


	4. Silver Surfer and new friends

**I don't own Fantastic Four 2: Rise of the Silver Surfer, Spectacular Spider-Man, Digimon Data Squad, Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Young Jusitce, Code Lyoko, Power Rangers, Superman the animated series, Legion of Superheroes, Digimon and Pokemon. I do own Kayla and C.P. and Ms. Bankson.**

Chapter 4

Silver Surfer and new friends

"Momma, wake up!" said Kayla with tears in her eyes as she started pushing Thomas who started to wake slowly. "Kayla? It's alright." said Thomas as he slowly began to stand up and began to look around for Victor while Sue, Reed, Ben and Kayla did the same. "Looking for me?" said a voice causing the five to turn around to see Victor now wearing a silver mask and a green cloak. "Call me Dr. Doom, after all I am a dr." said Dr. Doom before he blasted Kayla right out of the building causing Thomas to go after her while Ben growled and tackled Doom pushing him out of the building as well and on to the sidewalk with Sue and Reed right behind them. "You really think the three of you can defeat me! The mighty Dr. Doom!" yelled Dr. Doom as he blasted Ben away from him. "Make that four and you missed!" said Johnny as he landed next to Ben and smiled. "Had a little relapse, huh? Welcome back." said Johnny as Ben nodded as he got up. "Better make that five." said Thomas as he ran over to the group with Kayla in his arms. "Six!" said Kayla as she glared at Doom and then took a deep breath along with Thomas who put Kayla on the ground.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Thomas and Kayla as they sonic screamed Doom into the middle of the road. "Johnny! Supernova!" yelled Reed causing Johnny to look at him in shock. "I thought we agreed that supernova was bad!" Johnny yelled as he watched Ben and Sue help Thomas and Kayla. "Just do it!" yelled Reed as he streached his arms over to a fire hydrent. "Right!" said Johnny as he started to get hotter as he flew around Doom creating a tunnel of fire around the villian while Sue created a forcefeild around them. "Is that the best you can do!" laughed Doom as his clothes melted away along with what was left of his skin causing Thomas to cover Kayla's eyes as they stopped their sonic screams. "Time for your lesson, Chem 101. What happens when you rapidly cool hot metal." said Reed as he snapped the side off of the fire hydrent causing water to blast Doom as soon as Sue and Johnny stopped their attacks. Once the fog cleared the group found Dr. Doom was now a statue.

Two days later Ben smiled as he helped his new girlfriend Alicia sit down at one of the tables on a large ship where the Fantastic Six and the people of New York were celebrating the defeat of Dr. Doom. "Ben, i've been going over the numbers for the machine and if I can redo the power source then.." said Reed before Ben shook his head cutting Reed off.

"Forget Reed, i'm good as is. Alicia, Thomas and Kayla were right." said Ben smiling as Alicia raised her glass of coke in front of Ben's own. "Better then good, baby. " said Alicia as she clunked her glass with Ben's mug but her glass ended up breaking thanks to Ben clinking them too hard. "You just need to work on your touch." giggled Alicia causing Ben to smile as he took Alica's hands into his own. "I like the sound of that." said Ben smiling causing Reed to smile as well as he left the two love birds alone noticing that Kayla was playing tag with Casey and Nick while their parents were chating with Sue about what she was going to do now that she was out of a job and Johnny was blushing as he looked nervously at Peter who was watching his younger siblings.

Reed couldn't help but chuckle as he noticed a familiar look in Kayla's eyes as she bumped into Johnny causing the teen to accidentily kiss Peter who turned bright red and kissed Johnny back to stop him from studdering. Sighing Reed then headed out to the back of the ship where he saw the sun begin to set. "Beautiful, isn't it?" asked a man as he rose from the water shocking Reed. "Hello, I am Prince Namor of Atlantis. I saw your vessel and got curious. I now see that my curiosity has led me to a beautiful treasure." said Namor causing Reed to blush just as Johnny ran through the deck with Ben chasing him. "Flame on!" yelled Johnny as he transformed into his fire form, flew into the sky and then created a flaming circle with a 6 inside in the sky.

A few months later Kayla was waiting excitedly with her new friends C.P. Ishida, a little boy with blond hair, blue eyes and glasses, Aleita Hopper, a little girl with pink hair and green eyes, C.P.'s twin brother Ash Ishida, a little boy with black hair and black eyes, and Kayla's brothers: Casey and Nick, in front of New York's finest preschool with their teacher Ms. Bankson.

"I can't wait until Uncle Reed gets here." said Kayla excitedly causing C.P., Aleita and Ash to look at her curiously. "Kay, why are you so excited?" C.P. asked as he pushed up his glasses. "My Uncle Reed is getting married today and he said I could be the flower girl. He even said that you, Ash and Aleita can come to the wedding." said Kayla happily causing C.P., Ash and Aleita to smile as well.

It didn't take long after that for Reed to arrive along with Tai and Matt Ishida who were C.P. and Ash's parents, Franz Hopper who was Aleita's dad and Thomas and Marcus. After each of the kids got into their parent's cars the group headed to the docks where a boat was waiting to take the wedding party out to the sea where Namor and his people would meet them.

But just as they arrived they found a group of reporters swarming the area wanting to be the first ones to snap pictures of the famous wedding between Prince Namor of Atlantis and Reed 'Mr. Fantastic' Richards. "Mom! Dad! Look, it's Uncle Clark!" Kayla yelled happily as she ran over to her uncle with the others right behind her making sure the other reporters stayed away from her.

Clark Rogers-Stark held back a groan as his partner Lois Lane went on and on about how she was going to be the first one to interview Reed and Namor and how once she got the scoop that no one would call her a villian magnet anymore. "Lois, I don't think..." was all Clark was able to say before he found his arms full of his little niece. "Kayla, you are going to knock me over one of these days." said Clark smiling as he hugged his niece back shocking Lois who knew that Kayla was Tweety of the Fantastic Six. "Rogers! You didn't tell me you knew The Fantastic Six personally!" snapped Lois causing Clark to sigh as he picked Kayla up and placed her on his shoulders where she stuck her tounge out at Lois.

"I didn't know I had to tell you everything about my family. In fact I believe the only ones who know about my family are Perry and Jimmy since I know I can trust the both of them to treat me like I am a normal regular guy instead of one of the heirs of Stark Industries and since you want to know everything about me Lois, then I guess I should tell you that I am really Clark Rogers-_Stark_, one of the sons of Tony and Steve Rogers-Stark." said Clark causing Lois to narrow her eyes in anger as she raised her hand and then smack Clark right across the face causing Kayla to cry at seeing Lois hitting her uncle. "I believe it's time for you to leave." said Ben as he picked Lois up by the colar of her shirt and then threw her into the water while Clark and Thomas tried to calm Kayla down just as the other reporters started taking pictures of the scene making sure Lois Lane would never work in New York again.

Soon the sun began to set just as the boat stopped above Atlantis. Prince Namor and his people along with his brother King Orin, Queen Mera who was King Orin's wife and their adopted sons young Princes Kaldur and Garth who were about the same age as Kayla. Once Namor reached the front of the boat, music began to play as Susan, Alisha and Thomas walked down to the front of the boat wearing dark blue gowns with sea green sashes while Thomas wore a dark blue suit with a sea green tie led by Johnny, Ben and Marcus who were wearing the same outfit as Thomas. Then Kayla came down to the front throwing rose petals down the aisle wearing the same dress as the girls with her hair in a low-ponytail followed by Reed's newest invention H.E.R.B.I.E. who was carrying the rings. Once Kayla reached Thomas the music changed once again as Reed came down the aisle wearing an Atlantian wedding outfit which matched the one that Namor was wearing.

King Orin smiled as he began to start the ceremony but just as Reed was about to say his vows the water started to shake the boat which causing it to operate by it's self knocking the people over board including Kayla who couldn't swim. "MOM! DAD!" yelled Kayla as she tried to stay afloat but before anyone could try to save her, she began to sink. Luckly Kaldur and Garth dived after her and were able to save her.

Once Kayla was return to the ship along with the other guests a strange being flew through the ship like some sort of ghost causing Johnny to growl. "Flame on!" yelled Johnny as he powered up and then flew after the strange being that looked like some sort of silver surfer. Unfortunetly the Silver Surfer caught Johnny and dragged him into space where his flames were put out. Once Johnny's flames were gone the Silver Surfer threw him back onto Earth where he landed in the water in front of the boat.


	5. The Fantastic Six and The Justice League

**I don't own Digimon, Young Justice, Fantastic Four 2: Rise of the Silver Surfer, or Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. I do own Kayla **

Chapter 5

The Fantastic Six meets the Justice League

Kayla looked around in awe as she and the other members of the Fantastic Six followed Namor, Orin, Kaldur and Garth to a large meeting room where the Justice League, another group of superheroes much like the Avengers were meeting with the Avengers to talk about the strange being that attacked Reed and Namor's wedding as well as talk about what to do with Johnny's new ability to switch powers with his teammates. "This place is so cool!" said Kayla happily as she was led into the meeting room. "Not as cool as the manor is it?" Tony jokinly asked the young girl causing her to squeal as she ran and jumped into her uncle's waiting arms. "Of course not Uncle Ironman!" said Kayla happily as she hugged her uncle and then was passed around the Avengers to hug them as well. Once she was put down Kayla ran over to Superman to hug him as well much to the amusment of his teammates minus Batman who was unfased by the little children. "Oh Superman, she's just as cute as you said!" said Black Canary as the other woman leaguers agreed with her causing Kayla to blush as she tried to hide behind Superman much to the amusement of Garth and Kaldur.

"Now that everyone is here we can get this meeting started." said Batman after he cleared his throat trying to get the attention of everyone in the room who then sat down around a long table while Batman turned on the holoscreen causing a picture of the mysterous being to appear on it along with a video of his fight with Johnny. But just as Batman was about to play the video a red blurr ran into the room and stopped next to one of the empty seats revealing the Flash and a little boy dressed in yellow and red who was trying to escape the Flash's arms. "You're late Flash." growled Batman causing the little boy to giggle along with the rest of the 5 year olds. "Sorry Batman, my wife wanted me to watch Kid Flash while she got called away to cover the news on the Fantastic Six Wedding disaster." said Flash as he put his son down. "Kal! Gar! Hi!" said Kid Flash as he ran over to his friends and Tweety who were watching the adults by on of the monitors. "And hello cutie!" said Kid Flash as he took Tweety's hand and kissed the top of it reminds Tweety of one of her videos. "Hi, i'm Tweety. Who are you?" Tweety asked Kid Flash who's eyes widen. "Areyouanewhero?I' ?HaveyoumetRobin?" said Kid Flash speaking fast causing Tweety to look at him curiously. "What?" Tweety asked causing Kaldur and Garth to sigh. "Kid Flash tends to speak fast when he's excited. He asked if you were a hero, introduced himself as well as his dad, he wanted to know if you liked movies and if you had met our youngest friend Robin." said a little kid who looked older then them as he walked over to them. "I'm Speedy by the way." said Speedy causing Tweety to smile as she noticed his bow and arrows.

"Hi i'm Tweety and yes I am a hero. I love Disney movies like Beauty and the Beast and no I don't know who Robin is. It's nice to meet you Kid Flash and you too Speedy." said Tweety smiling causing Kid Flash to grin and then run over to Batman and then return to the group with a dazed three year old. "This is Robin and he's Batman's son." said a grinning Kid Flash as Robin looked at Tweety and smiled. "Hi I'm Robin, do you want pway Hide and Seek wif me?" Robin asked cutely causing Tweety to grin and the other 5 year olds to moan. "Sure, i'd love too." said Tweety causing the other five years olds to sigh in defeat. "Yay! No powers and you're it!" said Robin as he pointed to Tweety who nodded, closed her eyes and began to count to 5. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5! Ready or not here I come." said Tweety as she opened her eyes and noticed that her new friends were gone. Tweety just giggled as she snuck out of the room to find her friends.

Ten minutes later Tweety had found Kid Flash who was hiding in the torphy room, Kaldur and Garth who were hiding in pool area and Speedy who was hiding in the trainning room but just as they were about to find Robin, Speedy heard a familiar cry. "Robin's in trouble." said Speedy as he loaded his bow as Kaldur and Garth nodded as they summoned balls of water in their hands and then followed Speedy, Kid Flash and Tweety straight to the sound which was coming from the gym. When they got there they found a scared Robin pointed his baterang at General Ross who had the small bird by his wrist. "That's Ross, mama says he's a terrible man and that he wants to hurt my Uncle Hulk." said Tweety as she looked at her friends who got ready to save Robin. "Right, Kid Flash run and get the adults while we distract Ross and rescue Robin." Speedy told Kid Flash who nodded and ran to the adults while the kids ran over to Ross who smirked when he saw them.

"Well if it isn't Iron Man and Captain America's granddaughter Tweety and it looks like you have some little friends with you. Tell you what brat, i'll let your little friend go if that beast comes with me peacefully." said Ross causing the five year olds to glare at him. "That is not going to happen." said Speedy as he launched an arrow at Ross hitting him in the leg causing him to drop Robin who landed on his feet and threw the baterang at Ross hitting him in his right thigh. "Why you little brats." growled Ross causing Tweety to look at her friends. "Speedy, Robin, Kal and Gar plug your ears quickly." Tweety warned her friends before she turned to look at Ross and used her sonic scream. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Tweety causing Ross to be blown into a wall just as Songbird and the other adult heroes and heroines ran into the room to see Speedy pin Ross's arms to the wall with his arrows while Kaldur and Garth used all of their strength to pin Ross's legs down as Tweety ran over to Robin to make sure he was alright. The Justice League, other members of the Fantastic Six and Avengers glared at Ross and then Batman, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Aquaman, and Songbird went to check on the children who were very proud of themselves on taking down their first baddie with out the adults.

Once Ross was sent to The Big House, the heroes and heroines returned to the main room where Batman with Robin in his arms headed to one of the computers and pulled up pictures of large crators in different places in New York while Mr. Fantastic headed to one of the other computers and traced where the Silver Surfer had been to before by his cosmic energy trail which he was able to track thanks to the bit of it that was left on The Human Torch. "According to Mr. Fantastic's research and the hall's computers I was able to discover that Earth isn't the only place the Silver Surfer has been. Each of the planets that the Silver Surfer has been to has been destoryed shortly after his arrival." said Batman causing Green Lanturn John Stuart to sigh.

"I contacted Oa about the Silver Surfer and they said that the only evidence that he has been there are creators that he leaves behind. I assume he is doing the same thing here." said John Stuart as Reed nodded. "According to my and Batman's research the next place that the Silver Surfer will hit is London, England." said Mr. Fantastic.

But by the time they arrived in England they found they were too late as the Silver Surfer had left a gapping hole draining the River Thames. After making sure no one had gotten injured the heroes returned to the Hall of Justice to find General Hager a tall african american male waiting for them along with a familiar face causing the Avengers to point their weapons at the second male while the Fantastic Six got ready to fight. "Hello Reed, I see you remember our last get together." said Victor causing Tweety to glare at him from behind Songbird. "Hello Richards, it's been a long time." said General Hager causing Reed to sigh in annoyance. "Not long enough Hager and what is Doom doing here?" Reed asked curiously causing the general to sigh.

"I am in charge of a special task force that has come together to capture the so called Silver Surfer who has somehow freed Mr. Doom and cured him. I was order to work with the Fantastic Six and their allies to capture it and find out how it's powers work." said Hager as he glared at Reed.

The next day Kayla yawned as she practiced using her sonic scream on some old trees in a little meadow outside the Hall of Justice. "What a big voice for a little girl." said a voice causing Kayla to turn around and come face to face with the Silver Surfer. "Stay back, I know how to fight." warned Tweety causing the being to sigh as he layed on his board. "I do not want to fight. I am here to warn you about what's coming." said the Silver Surfer causing Tweety to look at him curiously. "What do you mean, I saw what you did to those other planets." said Tweety causing the man to sigh. "I tried to warn them just as I am warning you. I feel bad for what has happened to them but it was my boss that destoryed those planets. I have no choice but to serve him. He is the Destoryer of Worlds." said the Silver Surfer sadly. "There is always a choice to use your powers for good." said Tweety but before the Silver could respond he was knocked off of his board and captured by the army who had followed Tweety who was being held back by Hager.

"Mom! He didn't hurt me and he wasn't going to. There is something about him that I trust." said Kayla sadly as Thomas and Tony were checking Kayla for injuries in the hospital wing of the Hall of Justice. "Kayla, you saw the scenes from the last planet the Silver Surfer has been to. The Earth will be safe with him locked away." said Tony as he tried to reason with his granddaughter but Kayla just shook her head knowing he and everyone else were wrong about the Silver Surfer.


	6. Galactus and new friends

**I don't own Digimon, Legion of Superheroes, Young Justice, or Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer. I do own little Kayla and Aleca**

Chapter 6

Galactus and new friends

That night as soon as Kayla was sure Thomas was asleep she put on her glasses and snuck out of the room they were given at the Hall of Justice and then snuck to her Uncle Clark's room where she knocked on the door hopeing he wasn't too asleep. "Uncle Clark, Uncle Clark, wake up." whispered Kayla as she looked around making sure she wouldn't get caught. Finally the door opened revealing a sleepy Clark who rubbed his eyes and then looked down at his little niece. "Kayla, what are you doing out of bed this time of night?" Clark asked tiredly. "Uncle Clark, I need you to take me to see the Silver Surfer. I know he's not evil. I don't know how I know but I just do. Please Uncle Clark, believe me." said Kayla sadly as she looked at her uncle with her puppy dog eyes as she tugged on her ponytail worringly. "Alright, we'll go see him. You're not the only who thinks there's something more going on." said Clark as he ran into his room and came back dressed in his uniform. "Come kiddo, let's prove your little theory." said Superman as he picked Tweety up and then ran out of the Hall of Justice and straight to Siberia where the army was keeping the Silver Surfer.

+Army Base, Siberia+

With the help of Superman's powers he and Tweety were able to sneak into the building and straight to the Silver Surfer where they were shocked to see what the army had done to the alien. "What have they done to you?" Tweety asked sadly with tears in her eyes as Superman checked to make sure Silver Surfer was still breathing. "They, wanted, information." said Silver Surfer painfully as he tried once more to break the chains that held him down. "Galactus, the Destoryer of Worlds is coming and I have tried to warn them but they wouldn't listen. My board is signaling him and is summoning him to this world." said Silver Surfer as Superman broke the chains. "We'll help you get free and protect you from those bullies." said Tweety just as the doors bust open revealing Songbird confusing Tweety and Superman.

"Songbird, what's happening?" Superman asked as he began to hear guns firing. "Doom has his powers back and now has Silver Surfer's board. He's more powerful then he was before and General Hager called for our help. We have to leave, now!" said Songbird as Superman nodded and picked up Silver Surfer while Songbird grabbed Tweety and then ran out the room and were soon reunited with the other members of the Fantastic Six and the Avengers along with Wonder Woman, Batman and the Flash. But just as they were about to leave one of the soldiers pointed their gun at Johnny. "What is going on here? Where is General Hager?" the soldier asked the group not at all happy that they were taking the alien away from the base. "Hager was killed by Doom who is now more powerful." said Mr. Fantastic. "And if we don't get out of here soon then we are all going to be joining him." warned the Thing. "Please, you have to listen to us." said Songbird. "The world is at stake here, we have to go." said the Human Torch but the woman didn't believe them and was about to shoot him when Batman though down one of his smoke pellets causing smoke to fill the room letting them get away.

+Hellicarrier+

Tweety sighed sadly as she watched her uncle Bruce try to heal the Silver Surfer. "So what's your name? I mean it can't really be Silver Surfer." Tweety asked Silver Surfer from her spot on Bruce's chair but all she got was silence. "Come on, everyone has a name, that's Uncle Bruce and I'm Kayla." said Kayla proudly but the Silver Surfer remained quiet. "Well what about that big bully Galatis?" Kayla asked curiously causing the Silver Surfer to sigh as Bruce wrapped more bandages over the alien's arms. "He is the one I serve." said the Silver Surfer plainly. "Why?" Kayla asked Silver Surfer causing a small image to appear on the alien's stomach shocking both Kayla and Bruce. "Galactus, the destoryer of worlds as traveled through space devouring world after world, feeding on the world's energy. Both thermal and organic, killing thousands of innocents. He came to my world and tryed to do the same. I would have lost my wife and daughter if I hadn't made a deal with the being. I would work for him and he would spare my world." said Silver Surfer. "Doesn't it bother you that he has murdered thousands?" Bruce asked worringly. "My service as his herold saves my world and my family." said Silver Surfer. "When we were in the meadow, you tryed to protect me from the soldiers even though they were after you, why?" Kayla asked Silver Surfer curiously. "Because you remind me of my little girl, my Aleca." said Silver Surfer sadly.

After Silver Surfer was patched up the Avengers, Fantastic Six, and the Justice League were able to track Dr. Doom to Shanghai thanks to the combined efforts of Iron Man, J.A.R.V.I.S., Batman and Mr. Fantastic.

+Shanghai+

Metal when flying as the Fantastic Six faught against Dr. Doom while the others made sure to protect the citizens of the city. "You little heroes will never make me give up this power and to make sure I can keep this great power I think I will destory the old owner." smirked Dr. Doom as he used his powers to levate a metal spear and then threw it at Silver Surfer who was too weak to move and with Invisible Woman trying to protect some citizens she and the others wouldn't be able to get to him in time. Silver Surfer knew he was done for as the spear flew through the air but instead of hitting him the Silver Surfer's eyes widen as he watched it hit Tweety who jumped in front of the attack to protect her friend causing a blood curdling scream to fill the air as Songbird watching his only daughter take a fatal hit. "I could catch him, but he's too strong for me." suggest the Human Torch as he and the other members of the Fantastic Six ran over to a dying Tweety and the Silver Surfer who was shocked at Tweety's selfless action. "I could wail on 'im, but he could see me a mile away." said the Thing as he watched sadly as Songbird tryed to put pressure on his daughter's wound to stop the bleeding. "It could take all six of us." said Mr. Fantastic as he looked at his team just as the Human Torch had an idea.

"Or maybe just one of us." suggested the Human Torch causing Reed's eyes to widen in shock.

"We still don't know what that will do to you." agued Mr. Fantastic as he looked at the Human Torch sternly. "Let's not make this about me. Doom made it personal when he attacked Tweety." said the Human Torch with fire in his eyes.

Meanwhile Dr. Doom had left the heroes and was destorying more of Shanghai until an invisible dome stopped him from killing more innocents. "To quote a friend of mine, It's Cloberrin' time!" said a now more powerful Human Totch who now looked like he was made of lava rocks as he was covered with both fire and rock as he grew his fist larger then normal and then hit Dr. Doom causing him to fly through the air and off of the surf board depowering him. Dr. Doom growled as he stood up and charged after Human Torch but was knocked away from him and into the harbor thanks to Ben who was driving a crane. By the time they returned to the others it was too late. Galactus was here and Tweety was gone as Songbird was sobbing in his mother's arms while the Avengers mourned their fallen granddaughter/niece. "My board, I am the only one who can stop Galactus." said Silver Surfer causing a heartbroken Human Torch to hand the board to Silver Surfer who felt his powers return as soon as he got onto the board. "Songbird, Treasure each and every moment you have with her and tell her she's right we all have a choice to use our gifts for good." said Silver Surfer before he waved his hand around Tweety's stomach healing her and bringing her back to life before he flew into space to confront Galactus.

+The Daily Planet, Two days later+

Clark Rogers-Stark smiled as he finished typing his new artcle for the week's editon of the Daily Planet which was all about the Fantastic Six who was now named the Fantastic Four after Songbird and Tweety quit after Doom was sent to jail and the Silver Surfer returned to Earth to join the Avengers. "Uncle Clark, i'm bored." said a bored Kayla who was sitting on the floor coloring next to her uncle. "Well if you're bored then why don't you go see Jimmy. I'm sure he's bound to having something that can keep you from being bored." said Clark causing Kayla to smile as she ran off to see Jimmy who was in the staff room developing the photos he took of Reed and Namor's second wedding which was held on New York's finest beach where both Namor's family and Reed's friends and family could attend. As soon as Kayla left his sight Clark sighed as he began to proof read his paper.

"You spelled Galactus wrong." said a familiar voice causing Clark to turn around to see a man with blond hair and purple eyes wearing a purple and black long sleaved shirt, purple pants and purple boots. "Brainy?" Clark whispered in shock causing the man to smile. "Yes, it's me but please call me Quel while I am here." said Quel just as Clark wrapped his arms around Quel's neck and kissed him like he was going to disappear causing Quel to kiss back happily causing everyone's eyes to widen in shock at the scene. Once they broke away Quel sighed sadly as he looked at his true love. "Clark, we need your help." said Quel.


	7. Clark's true love and helping the future

**I don't own Legion of Superheroes or Superman the animated series, I do own Kayla**

Chapter 7

Clark's true love and helping the future

"Quel, what's happened?" Clark asked his boyfriend after he took Quel to one of the interview rooms so they could talk alone knowing that Quel wouldn't have traveled to the past unless the legion really needed his help. Quel just sighed as he told Clark about the strange visiter named Superman X who had traveled from the 41st Century asking for the legion's help against a man named Imperiex who has destoryed Superman X's time and will do the same to the 31st Century unless Clark helped them. "Uncle Clark! who's your friend?" Kayla asked as she ran into the interview room and then jumped into Clark's lap before he could give Quel his decision. "Kayla, this is my boyfriend Quel Dox. Quel, this is my niece Kayla Damon." said Clark as he introduced his boyfriend to his niece who's eyes widen in shock. "Uncle Clark told me, and my brothers Casey and Nick all about you and Auntie Imra, Uncle Garth, Auntie Tinya, Uncle Brin, Auntie Lu, and Uncle Chuck. But Uncle Clark would always talk about you the most, Uncle Brainy." said Kayla happily as she hopped off of Clark and then hopped onto Brainy who she then began to hug much to Clark's amusment. "You think of the legion as your family?" Brainy asked the little girl curiously causing her to nod happily. "Yep! Uncle Clark would tell us stories all about the Legion of Superheroes and all the bad people they faught." said Kayla who then looked at Brainy curiously. "Uncle Brainy, is Uncle Clark going away?" Kayla asked sadly as her bottom lip started to tremble. "Your other aunts and uncles need his help against a new bad guy but how would you like to meet your Aunt Saturn Girl, Uncle Lightning Lad, Auntie Phantom Girl, Uncle Timberwolf, Auntie Triplicate Girl, and Uncle Bouncing Boy?" Brainy asked Kayla who's eyes widen in joy. "Really? Can I go Uncle Clark?" Kayla asked Clark as she turned to look at him and began to give him the puppy eyes causing the man to roll his eyes.

+New Metropolis Hospital, 31st Century+

Lightning Lad glared at Superman X a clone of the original Superman who was created in the 41st Century. Superman X wanted to go after Imperiex for revenge after what Imperiex did to his timeline while Lightning Lad wanted to go to Takron-Galtos to rescue trapped Legionnaires. "Hate to say it, but it'll be good to see that skinny Kryptoian again." said Lightning Lad as a time bubble appear and a very familiar man holding a 5 year old stepped out. "Who are you calling "skinny"?" said Superman as he looked at a shocked Lightning Lad causing the 5 year old to giggle as Brainy stepped out of the portal. "With Imperiex as powerful as he is, I believed that we needed a more experenced Superman and since he was watching his niece I knew she would have to come to." said Brainy as Superman put Tweety down on the ground. "Brainy has already updated me on the situation, I'm thrilled you're going to be on the team and I believe we need to rescue the trapped Legionnaires and then go after Imperiex." said Superman causing Superman X to glare at him. "Let's get one thing straight. I'm not part of the team. I'm just here to defeat Imperiex. By the way thanks for the DNA" said Superman X as he turned away from the man he was cloned from. "He doesn't play well with others." said Brainy as he walked over to his boyfriend. While the team worked out the plans for freeing their teammates Lightning Lad sighed as he looked at the unconcious form of Saturn Girl. "Don't be sad Uncle Garth." said Tweety as she put her hand on his leg causing him to look down at her. "Kid, the name's Lightning Lad and how in the galaxy am I your uncle?" Lightning Lad asked Tweety who giggled. "You and everyone in the Legion are family to Uncle Brainy so that makes you all family to me and my brothers." said Tweety as she hugged Lightning Lad and then looked at Saturn Girl. "If you want her to wake up why don't you kiss her like Sleeping Beauty?" Tweety asked Lightning Lad who started laughing at the little girl's subject change.

+Superman and Superman X+

Superman X sighed sadly as he looked out the window and into the deep space. "I know we're suppose to be related, but you remind me of a friend of mine. Strong-willed. Only depended on two people to help him and when the time came for him to be part of a team he resisted, and while he never liked it, he'll tell you he did far more good as a member of that group then he did with just his husband. It just took learning how to compromise." said Superman as he leaned up against a doorframe as he looked at his clone. "Compromise? You guys are worried about dozens when trillions will suffer if Imperiex isn't stopped. I'm sorry, but that isn't compromise I am willing to make." said Superman X just as Brainy and Tweety walked into the room. "Superman!" said Brainy causing the two to look at him. "What!" said Superman and Superman X at the same time causing Tweety to giggle as the two looked at each other and then looked at Brainy. "Him or me?" Superman and Superman X asked Brainy at the same time causing Tweety to laugh. "Both, Imperiex is attacking COMPUTO underneith Legion HQ." said Brainy causing Superman X to growl as he flew through the ceiling and straight to Legion HQ. "I take it there are no doors in the future. Alright Brainy take Tweety and go after him while I get the others." said Superman as Brainy nodded picked up Tweety, kissed Superman on the cheek and then took off after his boyfriend's clone.

+Remains of the Legion of Superheroes HQ+

As soon as Imperiex finished downloading all of COMPTO's data he left the chamber and was quickly covered in green crystal thanks to Superman X who began to fight Imperiex after the villian had escaped the crystal. Back and forth the two traded blows and attacks until Superman X was thrown against a wall. "Where's the remains of the legion?" Imperiex asked curiously causing Superman X to glare at him. "They went off on your goose chase leaving me and you to fight." said Superman X just as Valdius appeared behind him and attacked Superman X first by crushing him and then using his(Valdius's) mind blast on him. Poor Superman X tried to get up but Imperiex wouldn't let him as he stepped on Superman X's back and was just about to kill him when he was thrown off of Superman X by Brainy in his megaform while Tweety ran over to Superman X to make sure he was okay. "Thanks for the save." said Superman X after Brainy was thrown over to him. "Leave them a LONE!" yelled Tweety as she used her sonic scream on Imperiex but it wasn't enough as the man just laughed as blasted her away from him causing her to land next to Brainy. "You must excuse us now. The final piece I need to take over the 31st Century awaits." said Imperiex as he was teleported onto a large ship while Superman X tried to run after him as Brainy helped Tweety up. "We need a ship." said Superman X as he looked at Brainy and Tweety who looked down on the ground sadly.

It didn't take long for Brainy to find a ship and after all three were buckled in, the ship took off after Imperiex. "We should have waited for the others to help us." said Brainy as Tweety nodded in agreement. "Every minute we wait Imperiex alters the timestream." said Superman X just as the ship's alarms went off. "Uncle Brainy, what's going on?" Tweety asked worringly. "_Warning, remote activation, auto distruct actived. Legion Cruiser will terminate in 30 seconds._" warned the ship causing Brainy's eyes to widen as he tried to stop it but it was no use. "This is gonna hurt." said Brainy just as the ship exploded.

When the smoke cleared Brainy, Superman X and Tweety were inside Brainy's forcefeild protected from Space and the blast. But Brainy was too weak to keep the forcefeild up and as the forcefeild gave way the three were beamed up onto a unfamiliar ship where a worried Superman checked on Brainy and Tweety who were a bit dizzy. "Woah, where did the battle cruiser come from?" Brainy asked as Superman helped him up while Phantom Girl helped Tweety. "My dad's rich, remember? He let me borrow one of the beaters." said Chameleon Boy who was standing next to Lightning Lad, Timberwolf, and Triplicate Girl. "This is perfect. Since this it isn't part of COMPUTO's database Imperiex can't blow it up!" said Brainy happily causing Tweety to grin. "Yeah, nice ride but if it's heading to Takron-Galtos you can let me off here." said Superman X causing the others to look at him. "Alone you can only do so much." said Superman as he tried to reason with Superman X.

"Atleast i'll be doing something." said Superman X before he walked away from the legion. "Should we go after him?" Brainy asked Superman. "No, this time he's on his own." said Superman as he watched his clone fly out of the ship. Superman X then went looking for Imperiex while the legion flew off to Takron-Galtos to free their friends.

+Takron-Galtos+

While Superman, Brainy, Lightning Lad, Phantom Girl, Timberwolf, Chameleon Boy, and Tweety ran off the ship to help their friends Bouncing Boy stayed behind after noticing that Triplicate Girl wasn't following them. "Listen, you should stay behind if you're not ready Trip, Duo Damsel." said Bouncing Boy who was worried about his girlfriend. "No, i'm not going to let the team down. I can do this." said Duo Damsel determainly causing Bouncing Boy to smile. "It's just the three of us were like the legs of a tripod. When things got rough we could always lean on each other. Now i'm worried when it comes time to lean i'll just tip right over." said Duo Damsel sadly causing Bouncing Boy to look at her sadly.

As the main doors opened Superman, Brainy, Lightning Lad, Phantom Girl, Timberwolf, Bouncing Boy, Duo Damsel, Chameleon Boy and Tweety stood ready to fight and save their friends.


	8. A new legionnaire and Brainy's secret

**I only own Tweety/Kayla Damon. DC owns Legion of Superheroes.**

Chapter 8

A new legionnaire and Brainy's secret

"My mom used to tell me i'd end up in Takron-Galtos if I didn't eat my vegetables and now suddenly I have a seriously craving for squash." said Phantom Girl as she patted her stomach as she looked at Lightning Lad who was ready to fight. "Weird, huh?" Phantom Girl then asked causing Lightning Lad to look at her. "Please, i'm trying to stay focused." said Lightning Lad as he returned his gaze to Takron-Galtos. "Focus on what? Revenge. This is not a good way to go into battle. I'm worried about you." sighed Phantom Girl as she looked sadly at her friend. "Don't worry about me, worry about them." said Lightning Lad as he glared at the prison.

+Takton-Galtos Prison+

Legionnaires from all over the galaxies looked out of their cells sadly when a load explosion rocked the cells as it created a hole next to them causing smoke to envelop the room. Once it cleared the trapped legionnaires saw Brainy in battle mode, Superman, Lightning Lad, Phantom Girl, Timberwolf, Duo Damsel, Bouncing Boy, Chameleon Boy and Tweety. But then the doors on the other side of the room opened revealing the villians who had joined forces with Imperiex.

"Oh, looks like we get to add to the collection." said Tyr as he and his teammates glared at the legion before they ran towards them just as the legion did the same. Superman began to fight Mano and Persuader, Tweety has her little hands full fighting Hunter. "I've missed that." said Brainy happily as he dodged Superman's fight while he faught Ron Karr who transformed into a monster that looked like an overgrown rhino who ended up knocking Brainy across the room causing Chameleon Boy to change into a larger monster that looked like something out of a kid's nightmares and began to fight Ron Karr while Lightning Lad blasted Mano. "Now for Esper." growled Lightning Lad as Esper floated behind him. "Looking for me, hothead?" Esper asked causing Lightning Lad to turn around just as she attacked him knocking him out. Duo Damsel also had all of her hands full fighting Hunter who had began to fight her as well as Tweety but Duo Damsel had no idea how to fight with just two people. "Our moves only work with three. Two's not cutting it." said orange Duo Damsel as she looked at her clone before they tried again to fight Hunter but were no matched leaving her boyfriend to try to help her but Bouncing Boy ended up knocked out as well after knocking out Hunter leaving Duo Damsel to fight Mano while Phantom Girl dodged Wave's attacks but was knocked out along with Chameleon Boy. Brainy growled as he faught Tyr. "We're barely holding out own in this battle." said a worried Brainy as he looked at Superman and Timberwolf who were the only ones beside himself that wasn't knocked out.

"I can hold them off while you two escape and get help." suggested Timberwolf as he looked out for more trouble. "Not a chance in this world we're leaving your side." said Superman as he, Timberwolf and Brainy found themselves out numbered. "Stand down legion or else." said Esper as the villians parted revealing Esper holding Tweety by the neck with her other hand over the young girl's mouth while Mano pointed his blaster at her causing the remaining legion's eyes to widen in shock and fear.

Superman glared at Esper as he, Timberwolf, Chameleon Boy, Brainy, Phantom Girl and Tweety were locked in one of the cells. "I suppose someone should say a few solemn words before the legion is no more. Ha ha ha, You lose!" gloated Tyr as he laughed as the locked up legion. "Now we do this slow and one by one. Esper! Care to get us started." ordered Tyr as Esper walked in front of the cells with a captured Lightning Lad causing the legion's eyes to widen. "I'd be delighted." said Esper as she kicked Lightning Lad over to the cells causing him to grunt in pain. "Awe, it's not all bad Lighting Lad. Atleast now you can join Saturn Girl in Lala Land." said Esper as she charged up her mind blast as Lightning Lad glared at her but just then a blast distacted her causing her and Lightning Lad to turn to a nearby wall which blasted away revealing a smirking Superman X causing the legionnaires and Tweety to grin happily. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I break your concentration?" Superman X asked Esper as he smirked at her and then used his eye beams which were green to free the legion who charged after the villians outnumbering them. "You came back!" said Superman proudly as he walked over to Superman X. "Fighting Imperiex with numerically superior man power made a certain amount of sense." said Superman X as he used his heat vision on the villians along with Superman. "This doesn't mean i'm part of the team." warned Superman X as he blasted back another villian. "Fine. But then I can't teach you the secret handshake." joked Superman before he flew after more of the villians as Superman X nodded and did the same.

As all of the legionnaires faught Lightning Lad found himself against Esper and he was angry as he blasted her with his lightning blast knocking her down. He then walked over to her ready to land the fatal blow. "This is for Saturn Girl." said Lightning Lad as he charged up his fist and was about to land the attack when he was stopped by Tweety as she ran in front of the attack. "Wait, Uncle Lightning Lad! Auntie Saturn Girl wouldn't want you to go down this path." said Tweety just as Esper got up and was about to attack her but was stopped by the 5 year old's sonic scream. "Now that path I think we can all agree on." said Tweety smiling while Bouncing Boy bounced over to his girlfriend.

"Hey, whenever it gets rough out there, you two know you have me to lean on, right?" Bouncing Boy asked Duo Damsel who smiled. "Thanks Bouncy." said Orange and Purple Duo Damsel at the same time before they kissed their boyfriend on the cheek causing him to blush.

Soon all of the villians including Emerald Emperess were locked back into the cells thanks to the legion. "Ah, Home Sweet Home." said Emerald Emperess as she was locked into the cell. "It's so nice to be back with my friends." said Emerald Emperess as she sat down next to Esper.

"We couldn't have done this without you Superman and Tweety, thanks, all three of you. But, really this name thing is getting annoying." said Brainy as he tapped his finger on his chin as he looked at his boyfriend, Superman X and a sleeping Tweety who was being held by Superman. "What were you thinking, Brainy?" Superman asked as he looked at his boyfriend while trying not to wake the sleeping five year old. "Maybe something like your Kryptoian name Kal-El." suggested Brainy. "What about Kell-El? Similar but different. Just like us." Superman suggested as he looked at his clone who looked back at him. "Fine, whatever. You can call me Carl if that means we can go after Imperiex now. I just hope it's not too late." said Kell-El worringly.

The next morning Tweety looked excitedly at Lightning Lad as he opened a black case revealing a yellow ring and a yellow belt. "Ready kiddo?" Lightning Lad asked the little girl as each member of the legion watched the ceremony along with a proud Superman and a beaming Brainy. "Ready!" said Tweety causing Superman to smile as he put the belt around her waist knowing that the belt would be tricky for the little five year old. Then Superman resumed his place next to Brainy as Lightning Lad raised his other hand. "To the Legion of Superheroes, I make this sowemn pledge: To use my powers for good, to fight for justice and protect the innocent, to aid my fellow Legionnaires in times of peril, and to keep their secrets safe. I choose a new name to honor the heroes of the past. I am Tweety!" vowed Tweety as she raised her right hand revealing a Legionnaire Flight Ring.

A few weeks had past since that day and Tweety loved being a legionnaire and helping her new aunts and uncles as well as making new friends such as Karate Kid and Ayla who was Lightning Lad's sister who was once trapped in a form of electromagnetic energy until Lightning Lad and his brother a reformed Mekt turned her back to normal but Lightning Lad ended up losing his right arm thanks to Imperiex who wanted to use the electromagnetic energy for his own. Thankfully Brainy and Shrinking Violet who was another legionnaire was able to replace it with a robotic arm that worked with Lightning Lad's powers. Then the legion found themselves protecting a boy named Abel who was being hunted by a bounty hunter named Terra-Man who wanted to kill the young boy until he was stopped by the Legion and oddly enough Imperiex.

Superman couldn't believe that his true love was related to Brainiac the being responsible for the destruction of his homeworld and the imprisonment of Kandor the last surviving outpost of Krypton. "I can't believe he didn't tell me." sighed Superman as he walked though the small town wearing a power suit to protect him from Kandor's Red Sun. "Superman, Clark, please listen to me. I am sorry I didn't tell you about him but you weren't suppose to find out about him until you faught him for the first time." said a voice causing Superman to turn and face his sad boyfriend who was holding a sleeping Tweety in his arms.


	9. A city saved and an engagement

**I only own Kayla/Kalenity/Tweety. DC owns Legion of Superheroes while Stan Lee owns Avengers**

Chapter 9

A city saved and an engagement

"Brainy, I have already faught him. He tried to fool me into thinking he was a friend from Krypton but with Tweety's help I was able to figure out he was the cause of it's distruction. When I first saw him I thought of you when I saw the symbol on his forehead. I thought I could trust him but then I knew I couldn't trust him after I found out what he did to Krypton. I thought I couldn't trust you either." said Superman causing Brainy's eyes to widen in fear of losing his true love. "Superman, I.." began Brainy before he was cut off by Superman who kissed him. "Brainy, don't apologize for what your ancestor did or for hiding it from me. After I faught and destoryed Brainiac, I was worried that the man I love was lying to me just as Brainiac did. So I went to my parent's home to be alone and think. But I forgot that Avengers Manor was never empty. I ended up getting some sense knocked into me thanks to my dad who told me that you were trying to protect me and that you didn't want to lose my love. Brainy, I love you because you are nothing like your ancestor and that you are smart, beautiful, kind and loving. I was going to wait until after Imperiex was defeated but given how powerful he is and what he as done so far I decided to do it now." said Superman as he got down on one knee. "I kinda left the ring in the past so when this is over I can give it to you. Brainiac 5, will you marry me?" Superman asked Brainy who's eyes widen.

"You want me to marry you even though you know about my ancestor?" Brainy asked Superman curiously causing the man of steel to nod. "Superman, I love you as well and would love to marry you but now is not the time to propose to me. We have to get the messenger before Imperiex does and after Kandor is saved I will give you my answer." said Brainy smiling before he flew off to temple causing Superman to blush as he followed.

+Underneith the Kandorian Temple.+

With Imperiex, Valdius and their army right behind them the legion flew as fast as they could underneith the Kandorian temple in order to reach The Messenger but Imperiex attacked the tunnel causing it to cave in after Superman and Brainy who was carrying Tweety, flew through block the rest of the legion and tearing Superman's suit. "The suit's been damaged." said Superman as he checked the suit's monitor causing Brainy to look at him worringly as they flew closer and closer to The Messenger.

"There it is. The Messenger." said Superman in awe as he and Brainy flew over to a golden crystal that looked like a miniture sun. They then flew closer to it and Superman gently picked it up off of it's pedestal causing a portal of light to appear. Brainy smiled as he and Superman ran into the portal careful not to drop The Messenger or Tweety.

+Kandor+

As soon as they reached the surface Superman took off his power suit and discarded it as he looked at Brainy who was still holding Tweety. Suddenly a hologram of Imperiex appeared in the sky worrying Superman and Brainy who were wondering where their teammates and friends were.

"Attention Superman, bring The Messenger to me by day's end or a price will be payed for your defiance." ordered Imperiex as the hologram started showing their friends trapped and held captive by Validus and Imperiex's army causing Superman's and Brainy's eyes to widen. "Starting with your friends." said Imperiex as the net holding their friends began to electicute them causing Superman and Brainy to look at each other worringly as the hologram disappeared.

"We can't hand over The Messanger but we have to save our friends." said Superman unsure of what to do. "But your suit, you have no superpowers and if we keep fighting Imperiex's forces will most likely fail but we'll end up putting Tweety and the Kandorians in danger." said a worried Brainy as he looked at The Messenger and then at the little girl on his back.

"What's your plan B?" Superman asked Brainy knowing his boyfriend would have another plan. "I believe our best option is to prevent Imperiex from attaining The Messenger is to destory it." said Brainy sadly causing Superman's eyes to widen in shock. "And sacrifice Kandor?" Superman asked sadly causing Brainy to gently lay Tweety on Superman's ruined suit and put his hand on his true love's shoulder. "I have a plan that can save Kandor and our friends as well as wake Tweety from what ever spell she is under but you have to trust me." said Brainy as he looked into Superman's eyes causing the Man of Steel to sigh. "Alright Brainy, what's the plan." said Superman as he looked at his boyfriend ready to save Kandor, his friends and his niece.

After agreeing on the plan Superman flew to the Chancellor who was standing with two other kandorians. "The Messenger." said Superman as he handed the object to the Chancellor. "I'm going to face Imperiex. If I don't come back, you'll have to decide what to do with it. I'm sorry. It looks like I failed to save Kandor, then and now." said Superman sadly as he began to walk away but was followed by the Chancellor. "Fail? But you've already saved us in more ways then you can imagine." said the Chancellor as he took Superman by the arm and led him over to a painting of people screaming. "You see when you first came here, just a few decades after the city'd been imprisoned Kandor was in chaos. It was your example, your leadership that gave them hope. Since the city as flourished dispite our short comings." said the Chancellor. "You stood behind our ancestors then. We're ready to stand behind you now." said the 2nd Kandorian as he, the Chancellor and the other Kandorian put their hands on Superman's shoulders.

Meanwhile Brainy was enacting the 2nd part of their plan in the Kandorian Temple as he walked over to one of the glass windows. "You can't blame me from wanting to hide from you're legecy. You're the terror of Kandor. Evan now i'm paying for your crimes but I won't let you define who I am. Even if you maybe apart of me. Apart of me? You are apart of me. Along with all you're knowledge." said Brainy excitedly as he closed his eyes and began to travel inside his head to locate the memories of his ancestor Brainaic.

+Brainy's files+

Symbols traveled up and down as a familiar symbol appeared in front of Brainy along with a familiar woman. "Queen Kalenity, how did you get inside my memory bank?" Brainy asked the woman causing her to shake her head. "I am a spirit of Princess Kalenity, a lost memory of Kayla's and I am here to make sure you know what you are unleashing." said Princess Kalenity as the Brainiac symbol began to look solid. "Take us to 1.0." ordered Brainy as he looked at the symbol while Princess Kalenity looked at him and the symbol worringly. _"Warning the 1.0 subuteen is in lockdown and off limits. By passing this firewall may expose current systems to malicious code. Please choose again." _said the white symbol as it moved away from Brainy and Princess Kalenity. "Please Brainiac 5, reconsider your path." Princess Kalenity asked sadly but Brainy refused. "Override command protocol. Give me access to 1.0 now!" ordered Brainy angerly causing him and the spirit to move lower and lower down the symbols until the symbols began to form a familiar being behind them causing Princess Kalenity's eyes to widen in fear.

"Welcome Brainiac 5 and guest. I have been expecting you. I've watched you since you came online Brainiac 5. Here is the infomation you seek." said Brainiac as he handed a small USB card to Brainy while Princess Kalenity looked on worringly knowing this was Brainy's choice. "This is a mistake." said Brainy in shock causing Princess Kalenity to sigh in relef. "This is an upgrade. The infomation you hold will open for you new avenues of possibility. The choice is yours." said Brainiac before he transformed back into the strange symbols. "Brainy, listen to me. There is no telling what that device will do to you. I am sure there is another way to save what you want to save." said Princess Kalenity before she disappeared leaving Brainy on his own. Brainy looked at the USB card and then inserted it into the slot on his forehead causing his eyes to turn yellow as he returned to Kandor.

+Kandor+

The end of the day soon came causing Imperiex to smirk. "The time is up. Validus, what toy would you like to break first?" Imperiex asked Validus while the trapped legionnaires tried to break free. "Release them Imperiex!" ordered Superman who was backed up by every since Kandorian in Kandor. "I see Kandorian Rabel, but I don't see The Messenger." snarled Imperiex. "Here's your message. Leave now! Never come back!" ordered Superman as he and the Kandorians glared at Imperiex. "One last stand. How charmingly pointless." said Imperiex as his army got ready to fight. "What he said maybe true. You sure about this?" Superman asked the Chancellor who was standing next to him.


	10. Imperiex, Brainiac and a great loss

**I own Kayla while DC owns Legion of Superheroes**

Chapter 10

Imperiex, Brainiac and a great loss

"I say it's time we stop listening to tales of heroes and started living them!" yelled the Chancellor as he and the rest of the Kandorians attacked Imperiex's army while Superman attacked Imperiex but with no powers both Superman and the Kandorians were outmatched. "Give me The Messenger and I shall end this swiftly otherwise you can watch every last Kandorian parish beneith my heel." snarled Imperiex after he grabed Superman by the shirt and lefted him up to his face. "Since you want him to watch let's turn on the lights." said Brainy in battle mode as he floated next to a small dome the repersented Kandor's red Sun with Tweety on his back, pressed a button on his arm causing the dome to opened revealing the Red Sun and then held out his hand in front of it causing yellow light to leave his hand and cover the Red Sun turning it yellow just like Earth's Sun causing Superman to have his powers back, give each and every Kandorian powers as well and wake Tweety who then flew off of Brainy's back and land next to her uncle who was glad to see the 5 year old up and about.

"Even with your powers back and the little brat awake, you are still outnumbered." smirked Imperiex. "You better check your math." said Superman as Brainy flew behind him. "I ask myself, if a Yellow Sun gives Superman his power, imagine what it's rays can do to an intire city of Kryptoians?" smirked Brainy as every single Kandorian began to float in the air and then smirked at Imperiex and his army. "Uncle Brainy! Uncle Superman! They're all flying!" said Tweety excitedly causing Superman and Brainy to smile before they attacked Imperiex and his army along with Tweety and the Kandorians while Brainy flew over to his friends and freed them.

With their new powers the Kandorians were more then a match for Imperiex's army. "Why don't you pick on someone you're own size." said Shrinking Violet as she grew the same size as Validus and punched the being away from her. "Ha, i've always wanted to say that." laughed Shrinking Violet before she flew over to Lightning Lad, Timberwolf and Chameleon Boy to help the Kandorians fight Imperiex's army. "Prehaps it would be wizest if we teleported back to our ship now." said Imperiex causing Validus to roar. "I suggest we worry about unshrinking our selves when there isn't an army of supermen baring down on us." snarled Imperiex as he opened his gauntlet and pressed a button causing him and Validus to disappear just as Superman and the Kandorians flew over to him. Once he disappeared the Kandorians happily celebrated while Superman flew over to his boyfriend. "So how'd you do it?" Superman asked Brainy as Tweety walked over to them. "I tapped into a part of myself i've been afraid of." said Brainy nervously causing Superman to smile as he took his boyfriend's hand. "So Brainy, I was wondering what your answer was to the question I asked before our friends got captured?" Superman nervously asked Brainy as he got down on one knee causing the other legionnaires's eyes to widen as Brainy smiled. "I would love to." said Brainy causing Superman to grin as flew into the air and spun Brainy into the air. "Superman, calm down." laughed Brainy causing the man of steel to blush as he landed back on the ground with Brainy causing Tweety and the legionnaires to look at him curiously. "When we had first arrived in Kandor I asked Brainy to marry me and he told me that he would answer me when we saved Kandor." said Superman causing Tweety's eyes to widen as she was the first one to understand besides Timberwolf who was grinning happily. "Uncle Brainy and Uncle Superman are getting married!" squealed Tweety happily as she ran over to her soon-to-be uncle and hugged him.

"Not the look of the man who just kicked major bad guy butt and got engaged to the love of his life." said Timberwolf as he noticed that Superman was beginning to look sad. "I just wish I kept my promise." said Superman sadly causing Brainy to smile as he had an idea. "Well if you enjoyed the openning act. You'll love my main advent." said Brainy before he led the other legionnaires our of Kandor and told them his idea.

Once the legionnaires got to their full sizes they took the bottle that held Kandor to the Solar System that was once home to Krypton where Brainy along with Superman's help resized the planet turning the Kandorians back to normal size.

A few days after the Kandorian rescue mission the legion ended up saving the founder of the Legion of Superheroes R.J. Brande who was Chameleon Boy's dad from a villian named Grimbor with the help of Saturn Girl who had awoken from her coma and Cosmic Boy who had an instant dislike of Tweety causing the little 5 year old not to like him as well, then Superman X and Tweety found themselves on their own mission when an enemy of the legionairres named Zyx who had lost his magic causing an unhappy Superman X to help him pass a set of challenges with the help of Tweety to get Zyx's magic back so they could help the other legionnaires fight a magical villian named Mordru who was trying to take over Zyx's homeworld as well as rescue a heroine named Dream Girl from a group of villians called the Dark Circle. But after the Dark Circle's defeat Brainy began to act odd and turned evil thanks to Brainiac's programing that had taken over the young superhero.

Saturn Girl sighed sadly as she watched her fellow legionnaires toss Superman's coffin into the Sun while she held a sobbing Tweety who was heartbroken over her uncle's death at the hands of his once beloved fiance.

Once they returned to the ship Saturn Girl handed a now sleeping Tweety to Timberwolf while she went to mourn herself. Timberwolf just sighed as he went to Superman X's room to check on the clone. "You missed the service." said Timberwolf quietly so he wouldn't wake up Tweety after he entered Kell-El's room where he found Kell-El sitting on his bed with his hands folded underneith his chin. "I can't believe he's gone. I just can't believe he's actually gone." said Superman X sadly. "Hey, we'll get through this together and remember we're not the only ones who mourn him. Poor Tweety lost her uncle and the only family she has in this era. We're all taking the lost of Superman hard." said Timberwolf as he walked into the room causing Kell-El to look up. "Superman? I'm talking about Imperiex. I don't expect you to understand but my life's only purpose was to destory him. And now that that has been taken from me by Brainiac 5 I just feel so useless." said Superman X causing Timberwolf to get mad as Tweety began to wake up.

"Well then I guess that's it, huh. You might as well just pack in it now. Never mind that Brainiac 5 is out there and we've got to..." began Timberwolf before he was interupted by Superman X. "I've seen the future. Brainy wins. There's nothing we can do to stop him." said Superman X as he glared at Timberwolf who glared right back at him along with Tweety who was put down on the ground by an angry Timberwolf. "You can try or are you going to walk out on the Legion like a coward." growled Timberwolf as he pinned Superman X to a wall by his shirt. "How can I walk out on something I was never apart of." yelled Superman X as he pushed Timberwolf away from him scaring Tweety who glared at Superman X. "Leave Uncle Timberwolf alone you big meany!" yelled Tweety as she accidently used her sonic scream on Superman X knocking him into another wall causing the man to grab his head in pain earning worried looks from Tweety and Timberwolf as Superman X began to grin.

+Control Room+

The doors to the control room swished open as Superman X, Timberwolf and a happy Tweety walked into the room. "He's alive!" yelled Superman X earning looks from the other legionnaires. "Who? Who's alive?" Lightning Lad asked the group causing them to grin. "Uncle Superman!" squealed Tweety as Superman X picked her up. "I felt his presence in my mind." explained Superman X causing Chameleon Boy to shake his head. "Kell, voices in your head, not a good thing." explained Chameleon Boy as he wondered if Kell-El had gotten one too many hits to the head. "I'm telling you, Superman's alive." yelled Kell-El causing Saturn Girl to walk over to them. "If he were alive, wouldn't I have felt it?" Saturn Girl asked.

"Not if he had went into a state of suspended animation so he could slow the kryptonite poisoning." explained Timberwolf earning a confused look from Tweety. "He's barely holding on. I couldn't sense our link at first but now I feel it strongly." said Kell-El causing Saturn Girl to close her eyes as she began to use to powers to 'see' into Superman X's mind. "Yes, yes I see him." said Saturn Girl happily causing Bouncing Boy to turn the ship around.

+The Sun+

Superman X flew as fast as he could into the Sun where he found Superman's body and began to fly them both out of the Sun and back onto the ship and into the hospital wing where he then fainted causing Saturn Girl to do an infusion to give Superman more blood to help him fight off the infection. "Will this work?" Tweety asked Saturn Girl causing the teen to smile. "Kell's blood has a built in immunity to Kryptonite. It should save your uncle." said Saturn Girl hoping they weren't too late.


	11. Tweety's courage and Brainy's return

**I own Kayla and Tina while DC owns Legion of Superheroes**

Chapter 11

Tweety's courage and Brainy's return

The ship was soon stopped by Brainiac 5 and his army of robots who tried to attack it but was stopped by a forcefeild. "Sorry, that's not going to work, you know COMPUTO, the mainframe you designed, it showed us how to prevent the digitasation of the ship." said Cosmic Boy as he, Lightning Lad, Timberwolf, Chameleon Boy and Tweety flew out of the ship ready to stop Brainiac 5. "And ourselves." said Lightning Lad as he flew near Chameleon Boy and a nervous Tweety. "Think the look will catch on Tweety?" Lightning Lad asked Tweety who nodded trying to calm down. "It already has Uncle Lightning Lad." said Tweety as the rest of the uninjured Legion of Superheroes flew out of the ship and began to attack the army of robots while Tweety flew over to Brainiac 5 hoping to talk some since into her uncle-to-be.

"You're not Brainy and that's not nice so leave him now!" yelled Tweety as she crossed her arms ready to scream if she had to causing Brainiac 5 to laugh. "Superman thought the same thing. I managed to disspell him of the notion." said Brainiac 5 as his robots continued to fight the legion while Tweety flew under the robots and straight in front of Brainiac 5's ship. "What makes you think you can stop me, little girl?" snarled Brainiac 5 causing Tweety to glare at the ship. "I am not going to fight you. You are not real. You are not going to hurt me. You are only a memory that has taken over my Uncle Brainy and hurt our friends including my Uncle Superman. I know Uncle Brainy can fight you and you know why, cause he's the bravest and strongest man I know besides my parents, grandparents, brothers and Uncle Superman." said Tweety causing Brainiac 5 to glare at the little girl.

"It's only a matter of time before I get past your defences and transform you all into perfect streams of data. Starting with Superman's little niece." said Brainiac 5 as he scanned one of the legionnaires and began to figure out how to get past the defence.

+The Legionnaire's ship's Med Bay+

As the machines went beep Saturn Girl grinned. "He's comming out of it." said Saturn Girl happily as Superman began to cough as he woke up. "I guess I have you to thank, don't I?" Superman asked a waking Superman X after he noticed a cuff around his wrist. "Ah, no big deal." said Superman X smiling just as something hit the ship. "Where's Tweety and the others and where's the battle?" Superman asked as he tried to stand up but felt dizzy causing Saturn Girl to sigh. "Sorry, but it's going to be a while before you two can return to action. Tweety and the other legionnaires are out there fighting Brainiac 5's army." said Saturn Girl as she helped Superman lay back down.

While outside Brainiac 5's robots had stopped fighting the legionnaires and were beginning to swarm around Brainiac 5's base. "As we function with one mind. We too can function as one body." said Brainiac 5 as the robots began to combine with the floating octopus like base causing it to turn into a huge version of Brainiac 5 causing the Legion of Superheroes to look at it in shock and fear but not Tweety who gulped as she flew over to the giant robot while Timberwolf and Lightning Lad tried to stop her. "Okay, we are so going to lose." said Lightning Lad in shock as he tried to grab Tweety's arm but she wouldn't let him.

Colossal Boy was the first legionnaire to try to attack the giant robot but a beam of light left the robot's eyes and hit Colossal Boy's belt causing the hero's eyes to widen as the digitatasion beam left the robot's forehead and hit Colossal Boy causing the teen to be digitized much to the shock of the legion including Tweety.

+On the ship+

"Colossal Boy's just been digitized and stored inside Brainy's programing." said Saturn Girl in shock as she, Bouncing Boy, Superman and Superman X watched on a moniter. "And it's looks like it won't be long before we are too." said Bouncing Boy worringly. "Maybe that's the solution. To get inside his programing but on our terms." suggested Superman as he looked at his friends from the bed. "Saturn Girl, can you project me into Brainy's mind?" Superman asked his friend causing her to walk over to him. "I suppose..but why?" Saturn Girl asked Superman curiously. "Because like my niece, I am not ready to give up on my fiance Brainy yet. Maybe there's a chance we can still reach him. Help him battle this darkness from within." reasoned Superman. "We've already tried that and even Tweety wasn't able to get through to him. He's gone, Superman." said Bouncing Boy as he tried to talk some sense into his friend.

"Then we try again." said Kell. "We'll both go." said Superman as he looked from Kell to Saturn Girl who nodded and then walked to the middle of Kell's and Clark's beds and then put one hand on Kell's arm and then her other hand on Clark's arm. She then closed her eyes and began to use her powers to send Kell and Clark into Brainy's mind where Superman and Superman X were met by a woman with long pink hair in a ponytail, pink eyes and dressed a pink suit that looked like Tweety's uniform "Hello Superman and Superman X. My name is Tina Imaginary and I am here to help you on your mission to save Brainiac 5." said Tina shocking Superman and Superman X. "Kayla's imaginary friend Tina?" Superman asked the woman in shock causing the woman to smile. "Yes. I'll explain later but right now we have trouble." said Tina as they turned around to see Brainy in pieces and tangled in wires. "Brainy!" gasped Superman in shock. "Pathedic, isn't he?" a voice asked causing the three to turn around to see Brainiac.

"I was expecting more of a fight out of him. But in the end he was easily overwhelmed by the darkness." said Brainiac causing Superman to growl. "The orginal Brainiac, I presume." growled Superman as Superman X and Tina glared at the robot. "Yes and you I know well." said Brainiac as a light on his chest glowed causing three portals to appear behind Superman, Superman X and Tina and then shock them with lightning causing the three to scream in pain as they colapsed on the floor where they began to be turned into data. "If you came here to save him then you have made a tragic mistake. This is where i'm strongest." said Brainiac.

Meanwhile outside of the ship the legionnaires were fighting the robot with all they had while Tweety was trying to gather her courage to try and reason with her uncle-to-be. "Uncle Bouncing Boy!" yelled Tweety in shock as she was forced to watch her adopted uncle be digitized. "Uncle Brainy, please stop! I know you're still in there and I know you're still good. Please stop this!" cried Tweety as she tried once more to reason with her uncle-to-be but more and more legionnaires were being digitized and Tweety was soon losing hope that her uncle-to-be could be saved. "Soon you will be nothing but 1s and 0s." said Brainy as Superman and Superman X screaming in pain while a sonic beam left the giant robot's wrist destorying the devices that protected the legionnaires from being digitized.

Meanwhile inside Brainy's head Saturn Girl decided to give Superman and Superman X and idea. "You're both too weak to survive much longer but together." said Saturn Girl as she appeared briefly in front of Superman, Superman X and Tina. "Do it!" growled Superman through the pain he was recieving as all three of the heroes were incased in black stone like structures. Suddenly a red bright light and a blue bright light left two of the stone structures. The red and blue lights them merged causing a brighter light to appear and then disappear revealing a man wearing red boots with yellow tops. blue pants, a yellow belt, red wrist gaurds like Superman X's, and a blue and red skin tight top like Superman X's with the House of El symbol on it. He looked like a mixtue of Superman and Superman X as he floated in front of Brainiac while a pink light flew over to Brainy's body where the light turned into an invisible Tina who then put a hand on Brainy's forehead as her hand began to glow causing both her and Brainy to hear a familiar child's voice while the strange new Superman flew at Brainiac who tried to protect himself with a sheild but it was broken thanks to the new hero.

As the new Superman and Brainiac faught more heroes were being digitized causing Tweety to sigh once more until she heard a familiar voice. /_Kayla, can you try to talk to Brainy again. This time I know it might work./_ said the voice in Tweety's head causing Tweety to sigh sadly. "Tina, it won't work. I tried before." said Tweety sadly as she hid from another one of the giant robot's attacks. /_Try once more, please. I am here and will help you but you have to say it./_ said Tina causing Tweety to sigh as she flew once more in front of the robot and took a deep breath as it stared down at her as what was left of the Legion of Superheroes attacked the robot with all their might but ended up being digitized. Now all that was left was Tweety who now had tears running down her face. "I am Tweety of the Fantastic Six and of the Legion of Superheroes and I am not going to fight you. You are not real. You are not going to hurt me. You are only a memory that has taken over my Uncle Brainy and hurt our friends including my Uncle Superman. I know Uncle Brainy can fight you and you know why, cause he's the bravest and strongest man I know besides my parents, grandparents, brothers and Uncle Superman." cried Tweety as she tried to be brave but she was so scared. /_Keep it up Kay, you're doing great. Remember you are as brave as your uncle as well./_ said Tina as the robot got ready to digitize Tweety as well. "I am not going to fight you. You are not real. You are not going to hurt me. You are only a memory that has taken over my Uncle Brainy and hurt our friends including my Uncle Superman. I know you can fight this Uncle Brainy, Please hear me and listen." begged Tweety as she began to remember all the good times she had with her uncle-to-be and her new friends.

"It's time to finish this." said the robot causing Tweety's eyes to widen as the robot turned to face the ship. "No! You're not going to do this anymore!" yelled Tweety as she flew as fast as she could in front of the robot trying to block it's path.

Meanwhile the new Superman was being electrocuted by Brainiac while Tina bit her lip as she heard her little friend's voice hoping that would restore Brainy so that he could help Superman. "Why do you continue to fight when there is clearly no hope?" Brainiac asked the new Superman who began to block Brainiac's attack with a small sheild. "There's always hope." said Superman as a sheild appeared in each of his hands. "Not when it's placed in a weakling like Brainaic 5." taunted Brainiac as he disappeared and reappeared behind Superman just as they both began to hear a child's voice thanks to Tina. "_I know Uncle Brainy can fight you and you know why, cause he's the bravest and strongest man I know besides my parents, grandparents, brothers and Uncle Superman." _said the voice causing Superman to smile as he faught Brainiac. "It's amusing. He so wanted to be a hero and yet he couldn't even save himself." said Brainiac as the child's voice began to grow louder. _"I know Uncle Brainy can fight you and you know why, cause he's the bravest and strongest man I know besides my parents, grandparents, brothers and Uncle Superman." _the voice repeated. "The Brainiac you knew is gone. Reprogramed to serve me." said Brainiac causing Superman to get mad. "He's still fighting. I know it and so does Tweety. She's right. Brainy is brave and strong and as soon as you're defeated I'll finally be able to marry him." said Superman determainly. "Not even you can reprogram someone's heart and humanity." said Superman as he attacked Brainiac with his laserbeam eyes.

"Humanity. Heart." began Brainiac as he attacked Superman with more power causing the man of steel to land on the ground where Brainiac teleported in front of him and then stepped on Superman's chest. "He was a robot Kryptonian." said Brainiac. "Brainy may not have been human but he had the biggest heart i've ever seen. He was a hero. My HERO and MY LOVE!" yelled Superman as his eyes turned red but Brainiac began to absorb Superman while unknown to the evil robot Brainy's eyes began to glow pink. "But what good is a hero if he can not save the one he loves?" Brainiac asked as Superman goaned in pain while Brainy's eyes narrowed as he began to pull himself together. Once he was back together Brainy began to rise as he began to take back control of his mind and body. "What is this?" Brainiac asked as Brainy flew over to Superman and put his hand on his beloved's chest restoring Superman back to normal. "You didn't give up on yourself." groaned Superman as a smiling Brainy helped him sit up. "How could I when I knew that you and our niece wouldn't give up on me." said Brainy smiling as Brainiac got mad.

"Very well, you will parish together." said Brainiac as his hands turned into sharp points as he attacked Brainy and Superman with black lightning but the attacked was stopped by a pink dome which covered Brainy and Superman while Tina returned to her friend knowing that this was a fight only Brainy and Superman should fight. As the dome disappeared Brainy stood up not at all happy as Brainiac tried once more to attack him with black lightning but Brainy blocked it each time. "Now I am going to tell you one last time." began Brainy as three more Brainy's flew up from the ground and formed a circle around Brainiac. "Get. Out. Of. My. Head!" yelled Brainy as he and the clones punched Brainiac each time Brainy spoke. And then once Brainiac was on his knees Brainy punched a hole right in the middle of Brainiac's head destoryed the evil robot once and for all.

Meanwhile in front of the ship Tweety fearfully closed her eyes hoping Tina was right as the giant robot got ready to digitized the child until it just stopped causing Tweety to open her eyes to see it explode into millions of pieces causing Tweety to dodge each of the pieces until she saw a bright pink beam of light hit the sky causing everything that was digitized to return to normal. "Everyone, you're back! They did it!" laughted Tweety as she flew straight to her Uncle Lightning Lad and hug him causing him to smile as he hugged her back just as two people appeared before them. "UNCLE SUPERMAN! UNCLE BRAINY!" screamed Tweety as she flew over to her uncle and now back to normal uncle-to-be and hugged them as tightly as she could.

Soon everyone had returned to the ship where Brainy quickly ran to his room where he hid until Superman and Tweety walked over to him. "Kayla and I wanted to make sure you're doing okay. You've been hiding out in your room alot." said Superman who was worried about his fiance knowing that in a while they would be heading to the past. "I just don't know how I can face the others after everything I did." said Brainy sadly causing Kayla to hug her uncle-to-be who hugged her back. "What you did was heroic. You battled your demons and you won." said Superman who was proud of his true love. "Then why does it feel like i'm still fighting? I have decided to quit being a hero Clark. Atleast until I can put all of this behind me and forget that experence." said Brainy as he knew that everytime he practised he would always see Superman's face as Brainiac was about to absorb him. Superman just shook his head as he kissed Brainy on the lips causing Kayla to laugh and Brainy to blush.

Two hours later Superman X was heading back to his future after saying good-bye to the legion. "Thank you for helping me restore the future." said Kell greatfully as he looked at Duo Damsel, Timberwolf, Lightning Lad with a new robotic arm, Superman, Brainy and Tweety. "And for making me realise I am more then my mission." said Kell as he looked at Superman. "That's the point of a team, isn't it? Working together. Knowing you're never alone." said Superman as Tweety hugged Kell good-bye knowing she may never see her new uncle again. "Guess I'm more apart of the Legion then I ever realised." said Kell before he began to walk through the portal to take him home. "Then before you go, we should make it official." said Superman smiling.

Soon Superman held a familiar black box in his hands as he stood on a small stage with Superman X while all of the other legionnaires stood around the stage outside of the rebuild headquarters while Kell stood in front of him as Superman opened the box letting Kell take the ring that layed inside it. As soon as Kell put the ring on his finger he smiled as he walked to the front of the stage where he faced all of the Legion of Superheroes. Kell then cleared his thoat and raised his hand. "To the Legion of Superheros, I make this solemn pledge: To use my powers for good, To fight for Justice and protect the innocent, To aide my fellow Legionnaires in times of peril, and to keep their secrets safe. I AM KELL-EL!" shouted Kell as he raised his fist to the sky just as the other Legionnaires including Triplicate Girl who now had her white clone back, did the same. "Long live the Legion!" yelled every single member of the Legion of Superheroes.


	12. A great loss

Chapter 12  
A great loss

+Present Day, Daily Planet+

Clark Kent smiled as he and Brainy who held a giggling Kayla, stepped out of the Time Bubble and into the interview room a minute after they first left. "Uncle Clark can we tell Mr. Pwerry and Jimmy?" Kayla asked her uncle as he put back on his glasses and made sure he and Brainy or Quel looked like normal humans. "Alright but then we have to head to the Manor to introduce Quel and the others to my parents and the rest of our family." said Clark happily causing Kayla to squeel as she jumped down from Quel's arms and ran out the room to find Jimmy. "Kayla seems to be really excited that I am marrying you. Why? After all the things I have done, why would she be so thrilled to have me in her family and why would you still want to marry me?" Quel asked Clark who sighed and then kissed his beloved on the lips causing Quel to blush. "Quel, Kayla sees you as her uncle and to her and myself, you're a hero for standing up for yourself and for fighting for what you believe in everyday. I don't care that you're related to HIM, you're you and not HIM. You're the man I love." said Clark smiling as he kissed Quel once more causing him to blush as they both heard the door of the interview room open revealing Perry White the editor in chief of the Daily Planet, Jimmy Olson, one of Daily Planet's best photographers, Peter Damon, Clark's nephew, Kayla's older brother as well as Daily Planet's other best photographer and Kayla who was riding on Peter's shoulders. "See Peter! I told ya!" said Kayla happily causing Peter to chuckle. "You sure did, Kay. Hello Uncle Quel, it's nice to finally meet you. I'm Peter Agu Damon, one of Kayla's big brothers and your nephew-to-be." said Peter smiling as he held out his hand for Quel to shake causing Quel to look nervously at the teen as he shook his hand. "Hello, I'm Perry White the editor in chief of The Daily Planet, you must be a really good person to have Kay think so highly of you." said Perry White as he shook a shocked Quel's hand while Kayla grinned. "Hi, I'm Jimmy Olson, it's nice to meet the famous boyfriend that C.K. always talks about." said Jimmy smiling as he shook Quel's hand as well while Quel blushed and then looked at a blushing Clark curiously.

After leaving the Daily Planet, Clark, Quel, Peter and Kayla headed to the Avenger's Manor where they found the Avengers relaxing after another battle with Dr. Doom and his Doombots. "Sirs, young Master Clark is here along with young Master Peter, young Mistress Kayla and an unknown man. Shall I let them in?" JARVIS asked Tony who was half asleep with his head laying on Steve's lap while the rest of the Avengers were asleep either on the other couches or on the floor. "Mm, let them in Jarv." said a sleepy Tony as he slowly began to wake along with the rest of the Avengers. "Right away sir." said JARVIS as the front doors began to open letting Clark, Quel, Peter and Kayla into the room. "Uncle Tony! Uncle Steve! I was right!" yelled Kayla happily as she ran over to her uncles, jumped into the air and then landed onto Steve's lap causing the blond to chuckle. "Right about what, squirt?" Steve asked Kayla curiously causing Clark to smile. "Right about my love for Brainy. Mom, Dad, everyone, I would like you to meet my fiance Brainy. Brainy, I would like you to meet my parents Tony and Steve Rogers-Stark and my family the Avengers: Uncle Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanoff, Aunt Janet Pym, Uncle Hank Pym, Uncle Thor Apolloson, Uncle Loki Apolloson, and Clint Barton." said Clark as he introduced his family to his fiance. "It's a pleasure to meet you all." said Brainy as he bowed in front of the Avengers. "It's nice to meet you as well Brainy, Clark is always going on about you and your team." said Steve as he held out his hand for Brainy to shake causing the robot to smile as he shook Steve's hand.

The Avengers were thrilled that Clark was finally getting married and so were Thomas, Marcus, Alex, Carter, Tommy, Kurt, Eddie, Casey, Nick, Relena, and Kara. Kayla of course insisted that they let her other uncle know about the wedding causing Clark to nod while Brainy looked at Clark curiously. "Kayla's other uncle?" Brainy asked Clark as he tried to figure out who Kayla was refuring to. "A month ago Lex Luthor tried to clone me but it didn't work the way he wanted it to. The clone named Bizarro started to become deformed and tried to get Tweety to help him by kidnapping her and Lois Lane but he ended up proving he was a true hero by saving our lives but then when I thought he was destoryed he returned thinking he was me and had tried to turn Earth into Krypton even going as far as trying to recreate Krypton's ending. Luckly I was able to talk him out of it and send him to a planet where he and his pet Krypto could live happily until a little pest from the 5th Dimension tryed to mess with Bizarro's head after promising he would stay away from this dimension forever. He ended up being stripped of his powers and forced to help Bizarro on his world." Clark explained to Brainy as he remembered the failed clone. "Kayla and her brothers tend to call him Uncle Bizarro because he saved Kayla's life causing him to be welcomed into the family." said Clark causing Brainy to smile and then frown knowing something would happen to the clone but he couldn't tell anyone until they saw it for themselves.

An hour later the Quinjets landed on Bizzaro's World where Tweety excitedly flew out of the jet as soon as it landed and then went to the last place where she remembered seeing her uncle with the others right behind her but when the Avengers, Spiderboy, Superman and Brainy finally caught up with the little heroine they found her crying next to two bodies which Superman instantly reconized as Bizarro and his pet Krypto. "Uncle Clark, why won't they wake up?" Tweety asked heartbrokenly causing Superman to sigh sadly as he picked the upset little girl up while Iron Man scanned Bizarro and his pet. "Kay, do you remember that scene in The Lion King where Simba's dad went to join the Great Kings of the Past?" Superman asked Tweety knowing she had watched the movie with the Avengers the week before. "Huh-uh. Is that where Uncle Bizarro is?" Tweety asked Superman who nodded. "Yes. Bizarro and his pet are in the sky with the great superheroes of the past such as my parents Jor-El and Lara." explained Superman causing Tweety to begin to cry once more knowing she would never see her uncle again. As Tweety cried the Avengers, Spiderboy, and Brainy noticed a girl with pink hair and red eyes appear next to Superman. "Kayla sweety, calm down. It will be alright. Uncle Bizarro is very happy where he is now." Tina said softly as she began to run her fingers though her friend's hair shocking the group. "Tina Imaginary?" Spiderboy asked Tina who nodded. "Yep, that's me. One of Kayla's Imaginary friends gifted with superpowers in order to help Kayla when she is in trouble or when she is heartbroken. My brother Robin and I are also able to appear to those who are Kayla's family such as all of you." explained Tina as she continued to run her fingers through a now asleep Kayla's hair.

"But what were you doing in my head? I'm not apart of Kayla's family yet." asked Brainy causing Tina to smile. "You are in Kayla's heart and that's all that matters. Ever since Uncle Clark first started telling Casey, Kayla and Nick all about his adventures with the Legion, Kayla pictured them as her aunts and uncles including you. She once told me that one day you and Uncle Clark were going to reunite and get married just like in her favorite movies." explained Tina as she looked at Brainy just as a man with light blue hair, and blue eyes appeared wearing a blue and light blue Fantastic Six uniform. "How's Kay?" the man asked shocking the group minus Tina once more.

The next day the Avengers, the Justice League, the Fantastic Four along with Namor, Superman, Brainy, Songbird, Marcus, Relena, Alex, Carter and Ryan with their 5 year old daughter Kira, Tommy, Merton, Peter, Eddie, Kurt, Casey, Tweety, Nick and the Legion of Superheroes who had arrived that morning payed their respects to Bizzaro who was buryed in the Metropolis Cemetry where they were soon joined by Perry White, Jimmy Olson and the Metropolis Police Department's Special Crimes Unit which included Dan Turpin, Maggie Sawyer, and Callen Sommers who was also Alex's, Carter's, Tommy's, Peter's, Eddie's, Kurt's, Casey's, Tweety's, and Nick's uncle as well as Ryan's and Merton's uncle-in-law and Kira's great uncle. "Uncle Superman, who would be so evil as to kill Uncle Bizzaro?" Tweety asked Superman who was holding her. "I don't know Tweety but I promise you one day I will find out who did this and they will pay." vowed Superman as Dan Turpin walked over to them with Maggie Sawyer and Callen Sommers right behind him. "Superman, I am sorry for Bizzaro's death and I promise you that everyone on the SCU encluding myself will do what ever we can to find the culprit responsible for this terrible act." said Dan as Maggie and Callen agreeded with him. Superman just smiled sadly while Tweety looked at them with tears in her eyes. "Thank you Uncle Dan, Auntie Maggie and Uncle Cal, but Tina and Robin told me that Uncle Bizzaro and his dog are happy now and Uncle Superman said that Uncle Bizzaro is with the great superheroes of the past." said Tweety as tears began to fall down her face just as Matt and Tai Ishida along with their kids: Yugi, Heba who were the same age as Peter, Ash, C.P. who were 5 years old and Zoey who was 4 years old walked over to them as Dan, Maggie and Callen headed over to the Avengers. "Please don't cry Kay, I don't like to see you sad." said C.P. sadly causing Kayla to give him a tiny smile.

"I am sad but I am also happy too. I am happy that Uncle Bizzaro is with the great superheroes of the past." said Kayla after she had her uncle put her down so that she could hug her best friend which she did causing the 5 year old to hug her back causing Tweety to cry on her best friend's shoulder.


	13. A super wedding and growing up

Chapter 13  
A Super Wedding and growing up

+Two days later, Brainy's room, Avenger's Manor+

Brainy scowled as he looked at himself in a floor length mirror in his room at Avenger's Manor. "Why do I have to wear a dress again?" Brainy asked for the 5th time as he looked at the purple and black dress he had been forced to wear thanks to Irma, Tinya, Relena, Lu and Kayla. Irma just shook her head as Janet made sure the dress fit Brainy perfectly. "It is a tradition that the bride always wears a dress during their wedding even if they are male." explained Janet for the 5th time as she stood up and then looked at Brainy. "Perfect, you look great Brainy." said Janet who then straighted her own purple dress which had a blue sash around the waist and spagetti straps. "Thanks Janet, today's the day I get to marry Clark but I don't know why he still wants to marry me after all the trouble I caused even though he told me he loves me for being me, I still can't believe this is really happening." said Brainy causing Irma, Tinya, Relena, Lu, Janet and Kayla to smile and then turn to face the door as they heard someone knocking on it. "Girls, Brainy, are you dressed? It's me Garth." said Garth as he knocked on the door causing Irma to smile. "Let him in Jarvis." Irma ordered the AI. "Yes, Mrs. Ranzz and I must say all of you look very beautiful." said Jarvis as the door revealing Garth in a purple tux with blue bowtie. "Wow girls and Brainy, Jarvis is right. You all look so beautiful." said Garth causing Irma, Tinya, Relena, Lu, Janet and Brainy who would deny it, to blush while Kayla smiled.

"Lightning Lad, what are you doing here?" Brainy asked wondering why Lightning Lad wasn't with the other men while Kayla giggled causing Irma to look at her curiously. "Well Steve told me that during a wedding the bride has to be walked down the isle by either their father or someone they see as a father figure. Casey overheard and told me that I should walk you down the isle since you think of Irma and myself as your parents, is that true?" Garth explained and then asked Brainy who blushed once more and then looked down on to the floor.

"My real father left the day I was born and my real mother left when I was five years old. I never knew what a real family was until I joined the Legion and met you and Saturn Girl. As the years past the two of you treated me like a father and a mother would treat their child. I don't know how Casey found out but what he said is true. I see you and Saturn Girl as my parents." said Brainy not once looking up. "Brainy, could you look at me please?" Garth asked softly causing Brainy to look up and see a smiling Grath, a tearful Irma and a smiling Tinya, Relena, Lu, Janet and Kayla. "Irma and I are honored that you think of us as your parents. Now don't you have a wedding to get to." said Garth causing Brainy to nod.

+backyard of Avenger's manor+

Clark who was wearing a blue suit adjusted his red tie once more as he stood in front of the preacher waiting for his beloved to walk down the isle. "Clark, the tie is fine. If you don't stop you are going to ruin it." scolded Thomas as he batted Clark's hand away from his tie while keeping an eye on his children who were sitting in the rows with Marcus, Tai, Matt and their kids: Yugi, Heba, Ash, C.P. who were wearing little suits and Zoey was wearing a pink dress with a dark pink cat's head on the front. "i'm just nervous." said Clark just as music began to play thanks to Dummy who was one of Tony's robots who had two job, one job was to turn on and turn off the music which was coming from a small radio while Tony made sure to keep an eye on him.

First Tinya walked down the isle led by Brin who was wearing a blue suit with a red rose, then Lu was led down the isle by Charles who also wore a blue suit with a red rose, next Irma walked down the isle with Butterfingers and You who were Tony's other robots right behind her. Next Kayla skipped down the isle happily throwing down rose petals until she reached her mom and then stood smiling happily next to him.  
Finally the music changed as a beaming Garth led Brainy down the isle causing Clark's eyes to widen at the sight of his beloved.

Brainy smiled as Garth took his hand and then gave it to Clark who smiled as well. Garth then took his seat next to Irma who was sitting on Brainy's side of the room. "We are gathered here today to unite Clark Abraham Rogers-Stark and Quel Dox in marrage. If there is anyone here who does not wish for these two to wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." said the preacher. "Now Clark Rogers-Stark, do you wish to take Quel Brainy Dox as your lawfully wedded husband?" the preacher asked Clark who grined. "I do." said Clark happily. "And do you Quel Brainy Dox, wish to take Clark Rogers-Stark as your lawfully wedded husband?" the preacher asked Quel who grined as well. "I do." said Quel happily. "Now the rings." said the preacher as Casey dressed in a little blue suit with a little red bow walked down the isle with the rings on a small pillow. "Now Clark, take the ring and say "With this ring, I thee wed." said the preacher causing Clark to grin even more as he took a golden ring with a ruby, a sapphire, a Amethyst and an Onix in the middle of it and then placed it on Brainy's finger. Brainy then took a plain gold ring and placed it on Clark's finger. "And now I pronouce you both wed, you may now kiss." said the preacher smiling as Clark wrapped his arms around Brainy's neck as they began to share their first kiss as a married couple much to the happiness everyone at the wedding.

While everyone headed into the ballroom to celebrate Brainy quickly returned to his room to change into a pair of pants before his new niece could use the puppy eyes trick again. After quickly changing Brainy rejoined his husband at the front doors of the ballroom. "Just had to change out of that skirt." explained Brainy causing Clark to chuckle as he took Brainy's hand. "I think you look perfect with or without the skirt." said Clark smiling as the doors opened thanks to Jarvis, revealing the newlywed couple to their friends and family.

Meanwhile Kayla was dragging a shy C.P. over to her friends: the three Robins, Kid Flash, Aqualad and Speedy who were being watched by Red Tornado. "Hey guys! This is my best friend C.P., C.P. these are my other best friends: Robin, Robin, Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad and Speedy." said Kayla happily as she introduced C.P. to her other friends. "Hello." squeaked C.P. who was abit nervous meeting the kids of the famous superheroes: Batman and Bluejay, the Flash, Aquaman, and Green Arrow and Black Canary. "It's a pleasure to meet you." said Aqualad smiling as he faced C.P. "Nice to meet ya." said Speedy to the nervous blond. "Hiyaareyouaherotoo?" Kid Flash quickly asked a now confused C.P. "KF asked if you are a hero too and are you Tweety's boyfwend?" the 1st Robin asked causing Kayla and C.P. to blush. "He's not my boyfriend. He's just my best friend." said Kayla as she and C.P. willed their blushes way.

As the party began to wind down Brainy led Clark out to the backyard where a woman wearing a yellow cloak was waiting. "Clark, I would like you to meet one of the queens of Crystal Tokyo of the 31st Century. She has come here to tell me good-bye since I will not be returning to the future and has also come here to meet you." said Brainy as the woman took off her hood revealing brown hair wrapped in two braids, brown eyes and the Sun Symbol on her forehead with a yellow crown at the top of her head. "Hello Uncle Clark and Uncle Brainy." said the woman shocking Clark who could tell exactly who this woman was. "Kayla?" Clark asked the woman who nodded. "Yep, all grown up. In my time I am known as Queen Kalenity of the Sun Kingdom. I have permission from Queen Setsuna the daughter of Clockwork the God of Time to say good-bye to Uncle Brainy and to witness your wedding." explained Queen Kalenity who then hugged Brainy and Clark. "Good-bye, I will see you again in the future." said Queen Kalenity who then raised a key into the air. "Time Gaurdian! Tear apart the sky and open the Space-Time door to me! I call the true name of the almighty god of time, the time gaurdian's mother! Clockwork! Reveal to me the path of light!" yelled Queen Kalenity as she raised her key into the air causing her to float into the sky and then disappear in a bright light.

+A few years later+

A few years had past since Brainy and Clark's wedding and the Damon kids learned new things especially Kayla after the family had moved to Kittery Point where she and C.P. who had also moved there had their dna fused with Dinosaur dna after a toxic spill in the ocean where they were helping their new teenage friends: Max, Caruso, Fiona, Buzz and Roger get Caruso's sweater from a dog who had stolen it and dived into the water with it. Since that day Max could turn into a Tyrannosaurus, Caruso could turn into a Stegosaurus, Fiona could turn into a Spinosaurous, Buzz could turn into a Pteranodon, Roger could turn into a Styracosaurous, Kayla could turn into a Pteradactyl and C.P. could turn into a Triceratops. Together along with Ms. Moynihan who worked at the high school and could also turn into a velociraptor they stopped the wicked plans of Victor Veloci who was also a velociraptor, from turned the world back into the Mesozoic Era. After Veloci's defeat The Damons moved back to New York where a new battle of good vs evil began.


	14. Hero Up!

Chapter 14  
Hero Up!

Over the years crime in New York City had gotten so bad that the Mayor of NYC had to create a seperate town just for the villians named Villianville and decided to hold a ceremony for the completion of the wall that would lock away any and all villians. Joining the mayor was Mrs. Marvel a young heroine who worked for SHEILD, Iron Man, Mr. Fantastic, Storm of the X-Men, Captain America and Iron Man's granddaughter 7 year old Tweety formaly of the Fantastic Four and of The Dino Squad.

"Friends, Dr. Doom and all of the villains are only a few miles away. This wall will keep him and his filthy Lethal Legion out of New York City's new Super Hero City for good." said the Mayor happily just as the ground and the wall started to shake. "Uncle Iron Man, what's happening?" Tweety asked worringly. "Sounds like Dr. Doom is already testing the wall out. Time to call on my new team." said Iron Man causing Tweety to grin. "Iron Man please, I've stationed Cyclops, Beast and a dozen SHEILD agents up at the north end." Mrs. Marvel told Iron Man who was lowing his vizer. Mrs. Marvel then turned to face the worried crowd. "Stay calm citizens. Did you hear me! REMAIN CALM!" Mrs. Marvel yelled at the crowd which made them panic worst. "SHEILD has the situation under control." said Mrs. Marvel just as the wall started shaking even harder as roars could be heard coming from behind it. "As the mayor of New York City I now delcare this unbreakable wall opened." said the Mayor as he quickly cut the ribbon and the ran away from the scene. "Come on kiddo." Iron Man told Tweety who smiled as she hopped onto her uncle's back and held on tight. "As I was saying, I'm getting the Super Hero Squad." Iron Man told Mrs. Marvel before he flew into the sky with Tweety hanging on his back for dear life. But as soon as Iron Man and Tweety left a giant purple monster broke apart the wall as he stomped into the city.

Cars and trucks flew through the air below a huge helicarrier which was the HQ for the Super Hero Squad, a small team of heroes which was made up of Hulk who was snacking in the kitchen along with Thor who was watching before the red alarms sounding causing Thor and Hulk to head to the meeting room where Iron Man and Tweety waited. Wolverine was also apart of the squad along with his 6 year old adopted son Garfeild 'Beast Boy' Summers-Logan and as soon as they heard the alarm they quickly ran to the meeting room right behind the Silver Surfer who had returned to Earth after Galactus was defeated much to the happiness of Tweety who started calling him Uncle Norrin. "What dreaded foe are we to face?" Thor asked Iron Man once everyone arrived. "What ever it is, it's big." said Falcon who was another member of the team as he looked at the moniter which was showing what was going on below them. "You have no idea." said Iron Man just as Mrs. Marvel appeared on the screen. "Iron Man, these giant critters could plow the whole city under." warned Mrs. Marvel as she blasted the giant purple monster. "It doesn't look so big and tough." said Beastboy as he changed into a green dog causing Wolverine to shake his head as the screen changed to reveal Captain America who was leading the scared citizens to SHEILD Shelters that would protect them from harm. Then the screen changed once more revealing a fire breathing monster with three heads. "The Starkutron 3000. It calculates thousands of veribles" said Iron Man as he walked over to a table and picked up a machine that looked like a pingpong paddle and then pointed it at the team. "Tweety, what did he just say?" Beastboy asked his friend who shrugged. "He may be my grandmother but even I don't understand him half the time." said Tweety. "Oh, Iron Man chooses from billions of combinations of our abilities to select the best team to stop these creatures." explained Silver Surfer who was floating above them on his surf board.

"We need every bit of my tech factor, Hulk's strength factor, Thor's elemental factor, Falcon's speed factor, Tweety's voice factor, Silver Surfer's energy factor, Wolverine's and Beastboy's animal factors." said Iron Man. "I could have told you that bub. With giant monsters everybody plays." said Wolverine as he unsleaved his claws. "Who are these creatures?" Tweety asked Iron Man just as Captain America appeared once more on the screen. "They're Megataur, Tricephalous, and Manoo. Three of Moleman's creatures." said Captain America as he saved a little girl from Manoo. "It's no surprise. He's working for Doc Doom." said Falcon. "Most every supervillian is after the Infinity Sword shattered in that battle between Dr. Doom and Iron Man and the pieces fell onto the city." said Captain America. "Now if any of Doom's allies grabs any of those fractials he gets a chuck of the sword's cosmic power." said Wolverine. "So we grab the fractials first before Doom rebuilds the Infinity Sword and takes over the entire universe." said Iron Man who then began to look as serious as his husband was at the moment. "But at the moment we have monsters to defeat." said Iron Man causing Tweety to grin as she hopped onto Iron Man's back while Beast Boy turned into a parrot. "Roger that, good luck squadies and becareful Tony and Kayla." said Captain America before the screen went black. "Super Hero Squad, it's time to hero up!" ordered Iron Man causing the team to head out of the hellicarrier with Wolverine riding on Silver Surfer's board while the others flew down onto the street where they began to help stop the monsters.

"Think you can fight those puny bird?" Hulk asked Falcon who growled. "Hey, i'm only 5'11. The Cap always told me it's not the size of the dog in the fight, it's the size of the fight in the dog." said Falcon causing Tweety to grin. "Falcon's right Uncle Hulk, after all big power comes in small packages." said Tweety. "I hear ya, lot more in a scrap then who's the biggest and strongest." said Wolverine.

Meanwhile on the other side of the great wall was Villianville where the most nastiest and evilest villians lived. There in a large building was Dr. Victor Von Doom who sat on a large throne planning another one of his evilest plans. Standing in front of Dr. Doom was the Mole Man who was one of the nastiest villians ever. He lived underground but had come aboveground to work with Dr. Doom. "There they go! Iron Man, Tweety, and the so called Heros. Stark dared to challenge me over the Infinity Sword, now he pays dearly. Mole Man, you serve me well. Those monsters of yours will flatten the city." said Dr. Doom as he stared down at Mole Man. "Believe me Dr. Doom, Tricephalous, Megatour and Manoo have enough power and more." said Mole Man. "As long as the cursed Hero Squad is distracted my true plan lies else where. Mole Man, return underground and retreve the fractal you have discovered." Dr. Doom told and then ordered Mole Man who nodded. "It must be a very powerful fractal indeed to have driven it's self deep into the ground. With my creatures on the loose I can escavate in peace." said Mole Man. "I will gather those way ward shards of the Infinity Sword and then I will previl." said Dr. Doom. "And you will be amply rewarded, even more so if my enemies are destoryed but do not let any harm come to Susan Storm the Invisible Woman." said Dr. Doom causing Mole Man to grin evily. "You're too generous Dr. Doom and rest asured nothing will happen to the Invisible Woman." said Dr. Doom.

Meanwhile in Super Hero City the heroes had their hands full fighting the three giant monsters. But with the help of the X-Men and the other Avengers they were able to defeat the three giants but Iron Man, Falcon, Tweety and Wolverine had other matters to take care of as they headed down to Tony's lab.

"Uncle Iron Man, are you sure this machine is safe?" Tweety worringly asked her uncle as she strapped herself into a small machine which would inable them to travel close to the center of the Earth where a fractal had been located. "Possitive. This machine is fireproof and Hulkproof. Not even your or your mother's sonic screams could dent this." said Iron Man as he pressed a few button causing the machine to come to life as it's drill began to spin a hole into the ground causing them to dive and then tunnel deep into the ground.

After tunneling for hours Iron Man stopped the machine when they found Mole Man about to grab the fractal with two more of Dr. Doom's allies: MODOK and Abomination who were helping him dig up the fractal. "Back away from the fractal Modork." growled Iron Man as he, Falcon, Wolverine and Tweety ran out of the machine.

"It's MODOK, you fool!" growled MODOK who began to attack Iron Man with a red beam of light that came from a red gem in the middle of a purple band around MODOK's head while Abomination went after Falcon and Wolverine leaving Tweety against Mole Man who laughed. "This is too easy!" laughed Mole Man who quickly grabbed the fractal and attached it to his staff causing his legs to grow large giving him superspeed causing Tweety to growl. "You're not getting away with that fractal. AHHHH!" said and then yelled Tweety who began to used her sonic scream against Mole Man blasting him into a wall causing the area to shake. "Tweety, anything higher then that note is going to cause this whole area to come down." warned Iron Man earning a nod from Tweety who ran over to Mole Man and grabbed the staff careful not to touch the fractal causing Mole Man to return to normal as he shook his head and tried to take the fractaled staff from Tweety who shook her head and ran over to her uncle with Mole Man hot on her heals. "Come back here you little brat!" ordered Mole Man causing Tweety to laugh. "Who are you calling little, you're the same size as me and i'm only 7. What's your excuse?" growled Tweety who almost made it to her uncle before she screamed in pain as MODOK shot her right ankle with his red beam causing her to drop the staff and cry in pain.


	15. A new friend and danger

Chapter 15  
A new friend and danger

"Tweety! You'll pay for that MOdork!" growled Iron Man as he blasted MODOK with his repolser beam while Falcon flew over to the crying 7 year old. "It's alright Tweety, let me see." said Falcon as he picked the girl up and took of her right boot revealing a bright red ankle that looked like it was sunburned but it hurt much worst. "It hurts Uncle Falcon." said Tweety as she tried to stop crying knowing she had to help her uncles fighting the bad guys but her ankle hurt too much. Luckly Iron Man, and Wolverine were able to stop MODOK, Mole Man and Abomination from stealing the fractal. "Don't worry kiddo, we'll be back on the surface in now time." Iron Man told Tweety who was sniffling in Falcon's arms while Wolverine had grabbed Tweety's boot which Falcon didn't put back on her since the 7 year old's ankle hurt too much.

The four heroes soon returned to the hellicarrier where Iron Man took a now sleeping Tweety out of Falcon's arms and held her as he took her to Bruce's lab where Bruce had just finished changing to his lab coat and puting on his glasses. "Hiya Bruce, Tweety's been hurt." whispered Iron Man as he walked into the lab. "What happened this time?" Bruce asked as Tony carefully layed the sleeping child on the lab table and then took off his helmet. "MODOK hit Tweety in the ankle." Tony explained carefully knowing Bruce thought of Tweety and her brothers as his own niece and nephews and knew that all it took was for one of them to get hurt before Hulk showed up. "Let's see." muttered Bruce as he gently took Kayla's ankle and gentle twisted it causing the 7 year old to wince in her sleep as she opened her eyes and saw the blurryed forms of her Uncle Bruce and Uncle Tony.

The next day Kayla was in the moniter room coloring in one of her coloring books while Tony was on moniter duity when the main door opened revealing Captain American and an unknown preteen. "Uncle Steve!" yelled Kayla happily as she abandoned her coloring, got up from her chair and then limped over to her other uncle with bandages wrapped over her right ankle causing Steve to look at Tony curiously as he picked up his little niece and hugged her after she made it over to him. "MOdork zapped her ankle burning it. Bruce wrapped it up with bandages and aloe vera and told me to keep the bandages on her for a week." explained Tony while Kayla decided to make herself a new friend. "Hi, I'm Kayla, what's your name?" Kayla asked the strange preteen. "Hola, I'm Reptil or Humberto Lopez. Are you a superhero too?" Reptil asked Kayla who nodded. "Yep I'm Tweety! What does hola mean?" Tweety asked Reptil. "Hola means hello in spanish. My whole family and I speak spanish and english." explained Reptil just as the other members of the Super Hero Squad walked into the room after Tony called a meeting. "Reptil here has the power to change any part of his body into that of a dinosaur so I brought him here to be trained to use is power wisely by Wolverine who is already trainning Garfeild and Kayla." explained Captain America causing Tweety and Beast Boy to grin and Wolverine to groan.

"Great three hyper kids with the power to change into animals and dinosaurs instead of one hyper boy who can change into different animals and a hyper girl who can change into a dinosaur." groaned Wolverine causing Reptil's eyes to widen as he looked at Tweety. "You can change into a dinosoar?" Reptil asked Tweety who nodded. "Yep! But Uncle Bruce told me that I can't fight for a week but he didn't say anything about me transforming into my dino form." explain Kayla who then had Steve put her down. "Go Dino!" yelled Kayla causing a yellow symbol to appear on her right hand as she transformed into a pteradactyl. "Wow!" gasped Reptil as Kayla happily flapped her long wings as she flew to the top of the room and then flew down to the floor where she transformed back into her normal form.

Unfortunitly when the squad minus Tweety had gone after a fractal the same time as Abomination and the Weaking Crew, Reptil ended up causing them all to lose the fractal causing Reptil to feel horrible as he sat in his room on the hellicarrier moping while the others minus Tweety and Beastboy went to find the fractal. "Reptil, are you okay?" Tweety asked her new friend as she knocked on his door. "No, go way." said Reptil but Tweety wouldn't leave until her friend was happy. "You know when I'm sad I sing just like my big brother Alex taught me, do u want to hear me sing?" said and asked Kayla as she looked at Reptil's door but he wouldn't answer her. "Ok." said Kayla who began to sing.

Kayla: Do mi do mi do so mi do

Every truly cultured music student knows

You must learn your scales and your arpeggios

Bring the music ringing from your chest

And not your nose,

While you sing your scales and your arpeggios

If your faithful to your daily practicing

You will find your progress is encouraging

Do mi so mi do me so mi fa la so it goes,

When you do your scales and your arpeggios

Tweety and Black Widow who was sent by Bruce to check on the kids: Do mi so do so mi do

Do mi so do so mi do

Though it seems at first it doesn't show

Like a tree ability will bloom and grow

If you're smart you'll learn by heart what every artist knows,

You must sing your scales

And your arpeeee ee eeggioooooooooos.

However just as Reptil opened his door the alarms went off causing Black Widow, Tweety and Reptil to run to the main room to find a worried Beastboy looked at the moniter screen which showed Wolverine outnumbered by the Wecking Crew and Abomination at a skating ring while MODOK searched for the Infinity Fractal in the ice. "He needs our help." said Beastboy worringly. "Then let's help him, you coming Reptil?" Tweety told Beast Boy and then asked Reptil who nodded.

Meanwhile at the Skating Ring Abomination and the Wecking Crew were attacking Wolverine who was fighting them with everything he had but he was still outnumbered. Suddenly the doors to the ring burst open as a pteradactyl, a pteranodon and Reptil with the wings and legs of a pteradactyl flew into the ring and landed on the ice with out slipping thanks to their claws. "Leave Wolverine alone right now and leave." Reptil ordered the villians nervously as Tweety and Beastboy nodded.

"Well, well, look at what we got here, Dino boy and his little dinosaurs. Get them!" Wrecker the leader of the Wecking Crew ordered his team causing the other three members to go after the three kids causing Wolverine to growl as he got up and charged after Wrecker.

Tweety smirked as she flew over to one of the villians and began to beat him in the head with her wings causing Thunderball to growl as he tried to catch her until he was blasted by Iron Man who had shown up to help along with Falcon with his pet falcon Red Wing, Hulk, Thor, Silver Surfer, and Captain America who were not happy.

The battle soon ended after that and everyone returned to the hellicarrier where Tony and Steve took Kayla to her room to talk to her.

"Kayla Sarah Damon, what were you thinking going against Thunderball with just you, Reptil and Garfeild. You kids could have been hurt today and Bruce told you to stay away from missions until your ankle healed. You could have gotten hurt even worst because you went out there with an injured ankle." Tony scolded Kayla causing the 7 year old to look down at her hands. "I thought I was doing the right thing like you and Uncle Steve. Wolverine was in trouble and you guys wouldn't have made it there in time so me, Reptil and Beastboy went there ourselves and my ankle doesn't even hurt when I am in dino mode." said Kayla who was still looking down at her hands while she sat in her bed as Tony and Steve stood next to the bed. "That's not the point. You and the others could have been seriously hurt." said Steve causing Kayla to look up at her uncles. "So from now on when there is a mission you can not go out unless Steve or myself is with you." said Tony causing Kayla to grin as she hugged her uncles.


	16. Imaginary Help and growing

Chapter 16  
Imaginary Help and growing

The day had started normal enough, another fractal had been found so Iron Man, Tweety, Wolverine, Beastboy, Falcon and Red Wing had gone after it and ended up fighting Sabertooth and MODOK unfortunitly that's when things went nuts. Tweety tried her best not to laugh but it was no use. Somehow Iron Man got turned into an iron, Wolverine and Sabertooth were shrunk, Beastboy was turned purple, Falcon was in a tux while Red Wing was in a wedding dress and MODOK was turned into a spinning top. The only one not affected was Tweety thanks to Tina who had appeared as soon as the transformations started. "What in the world?" Tina asked Tweety in shock causing the kid to shrugg just as Iron Man, Wolverine, Beastboy, Falcon, Red Wing, Sabertooth and MODOK turned back to normal.

+Close to the Sanctum Sanctorum+

"There is only one man who could tell us what is happening. Dr. Steven Strange, the Sorcerer Supreme of Earth." explained Captain America as he walked with Iron Man holding Tweety's hand, Tina, Wolverine, Falcon with Red Wing riding on his shoulder, and Beastboy who was holding Wolverine's hand as they walked to Dr. Stange's home, The Sanctum Sanctorum. "I hate magic." grumbled Tony as they arrived at the Sanctum Sanctorum causing Tina to chuckle. "Iron Man, what do you think I am made of? I come from magic as well." Tina told Iron Man causing everyone to look at her curiously just as the door opened revealing Dr. Steven Strange who was acting odd. "I've got a bad feeling about Dr. Strange." said Tina causing Tweety to roll her eyes. "Relax Tina, Dr. Strange is nice." said Tweety as she tried to reasure her friend but it didn't work as Dr. Strange began chanting in latin causing Tina's eyes to widen as she reconized the spell. "No!" yelled Tina as she snapped her fingers causing a pink bubble to encase Dr. Strange causing him to stop chanting. "Tina! What are you doing?" Iron Man asked the pink haired girl causing her to groan. "Dr. Strange was about to release Dormammu, a terrible villian who if freed would take over the entire world. There is something wrong with Dr. Strange and I am not releasing him until we find out what." explained Tina.

"Tina, are you sure?" Captain America asked Tina who nodded. "As most of you know, I can't lie so I am telling the truth." said Tina as Wolverine nodded. "She's right, now the real question is why would Dr. Strange want to release the same being he locked away?" Wolverine asked the group while Tweety noticed something strange above the pink bubble. "Tina, what's that?" Tweety asked Tina as she pointed to the top of the bubble. "Dr. Stange's astral form." said Tina in shock as the form nodded and then pointed at the strange amulet around it's neck causing Tina's eyes to widen as she looked from the astral form to Dr. Strange's body and then turned to face the team. "There's a fractal stuck in the Eye of Agamotto. That's why Dr. Strange is acting so weird and that's also why there is weird magic going on. Dr. Strange can't control himself since he's affected by the fractal's energy." explained Tina as she snapped her fingers causing the pink bubble to only encase Dr. Strange's mouth and hands so he couldn't free Dormammu. Then Tina snapped her fingers once more causing the fractal to fly out of the Eye of Agamotto and float in front of Iron Man who quickly trapped the fractal inside of a containment unit. "Thank you Ms. Imaginary for freeing me from that fractal influence and making sure I didn't free Dormammu." said Dr. Strange once his astral self reamerged with his body and he was free once more. "It was no problem Dr. Strange." said Tina blushing as she returned to Tweety's mind once more.

The rest of the year quickly passed as the Super Hero Squad stopped Dr. Doom's goons and gather many of the Infinity Fractals until one day Susan Storm was captured by Abomination causing the squaddies to team up with the other members of the Fantastic Four and Songbird who had decided to help.

+The Hellicarrier above Dr. Doom's hideout+

"I'm going to fry Doom." growled Johnny as he paced back and forth in the meeting room while Spiderboy and Tweety watched him along with Ben, Captain America, Falcon, Red Wing, Beastboy, Wolverine, Reptil who was able to transform into full dinosaurs thanks to the left over energy from the fosselized Factal that used to hang around his neck until Iron Man found out, Black Widow, Songbird and Hawkeye while Iron Man and Mr. Fantastic worked out their battle plan. "Johnny, please calm down before you burn a hole in the floor." said Spiderboy as he put a hand on Johnny's shoulder to stop him from pacing causing them both to blush. "Peter, there is no telling what that sicko is doing to my sister and you want me to calm down." growled Johnny causing Peter to take as deep breath as he took off his mask and then kissed Johnny on the lips causing Johnny to instantly calm down. "Peter, остановить целовать твой парень." Black Widow told Peter in russian causing the two preteens to break apart. "Nat! Он не мой парень, я просто сделал это, чтобы успокоить его, и я вроде как его. Вы действительно думаете, что он мог быть моим другом?" Peter replyed in russian causing Black Widow to nod. "Маленький брат, просто скажи ему, что ты чувствуешь." Nat told Peter once more in russian causing Peter to sigh as Johnny looked between them confusedly. "Peter?" Johnny asked. "Johnny, I like you." said Peter before he kissed Johnny again causing both of them to blush once more.

+Dr. Doom's hideout+

"My beloved Susan, no one is coming to save you so why don't you give up and marry me." Dr. Doom told Susan who was chained to a throne next to his own. "I will never marry you. I know the others are coming for me." said Susan determainly as she tried to free her hands so that she could fight but the cuffs around her wrists made it impossible. Suddenly the doors of the throne room burst opened as a Tyrannosaurus charged into the room followed by a Pteradactyl, a green wolf pup, the Super Hero Squad, the other members of the Fantastic Six, Black Widow, Hawkeye and Spiderboy.

"Free Susan now Doom." growled Mr. Fantastic as he and the other heroes glared at the evil villian. "You really think you and your little team are a match for me! Ha!" laughed Dr. Doom as he pressed a button on his throne but nothing happened. Confused Dr. Doom pressed the button again and again but nothing happened. "Where are they!" growled Dr. Doom causing the group to smirk. "Looking for your little allies Doom? Don't bother. They're tied up at the moment." chuckled Spiderboy as he remembered the small army that was waiting for them outside of the throne room which was quickly faught and then stuck to the ceiling thanks to Spiderboy's webbing.

"So like Mr. Fantastic said free Susan Storm and come along quietly Doom." Captain America ordered Dr. Doom who knew he had no choice but to come with them since he was out numbered and out powers. "Very well." said a defeated Dr. Doom who released Sue but as he put his hands up he caused the chains to raise and try to trap Beastboy until Wolverine slashed threw the chains and then pinned Doom to the wall letting him be arrested.  
Soon all of the fractals were found and combined forming the Infinity Sword once more. Knowing that the sword was too dangerous to leave on Earth, Captain America had it locked in a special safe which was then taken to Mt. Olympus for safe keeping thanks to Loki Apolloson who was the son of Apollo the god of the Sun, Music and Prophocy as well as a member of the Avengers.

+A year later, Sumdac Systems, Detroit+

Eight year old Kayla Damon and Eight year old C.P. Ishida were bored out of their minds as they listened to Professor Sumdac go on and on about his robots which did everything for the people of Detroit. Just as the two kids were about to zone out they heard shouting as a girl about their age came running into the room and over to them having chased a robotic dog that had ran threw the crowd of students and over to Kayla and C.P. who noticed he had something in his mouth. "Sparkplug, give me back my key!" the girl yelled at the dog who growled and dropped the key on Kayla's feet. "Sari, what are you doing?" Professor Sumdac asked the girl who shrugged as Kayla handed her the key. "Thanks, I'm Sari Sumdac, who are you two?" Sari asked Kayla and C.P. "I'm Kayla Damon and this is my best friend C.P. Ishida." said Kayla as she introduced herself and her friend to Sari who looked sad. "Don't you have any friends Sari?" C.P. asked causing the girl to shake her head. "All I have are my father and the robots." said Sari causing Kayla and C.P. to hug her. "We'll be your friends." said Kayla happily causing Sari to grin and Professor Sumdac to shake his head. "Really? Awesome!" yelled Sari causing Kayla and C.P. to grin.

Unfortunitly during a nanotech demonstration the nanobots went wild as they combined into a giant monster that was imprivous to everything the police including Captain Fanzone did to stop it. Not even Kayla's sonic scream worked after she made C.P. and Sari promise not to tell anyone she was a mutant.

Unknown to them help was coming in the forms of a red and blue fire truck, a silver harrier jet, a black and gold motorcycle, a white and blue sports car, a yellow hatchback car, a light green hatchback car, a SWAT armored truck, and a white and red ambulance which were driving to the scene to help any way they could.


	17. Meet the Autobots

Chapter 17  
Meet the Autobots

+Before the autobots left their underwater base+

"Sparkplug! Sparkplug!" Sari yelled as she, Kayla and C.P. walked through the now abandoned and ruined building as they looked for Sari's pet. "Sari, we shouldn't be in here. We should be running out of the building and into safety." Kayla told her new friend who refused to leave the building without her robotic dog. "You two go, I have to find Sparkplug." said Sari causing Kayla and C.P. to shake their heads. "You're our friend and we're not going to leave you." C.P. told Sari causing her to smile. "Sparky! I have a nice tasty security key for you!" yelled Sari as she took her key and held it out hoping Sparkplug will come over to them. "Sparkplug!" yelled Kayla and C.P. as they helped their friend find her missing pet.

Meanwhile the firefighters tried to used water to destroy the strange monster but it used it's tenticles to defend it's self. Then the tenticles reached out, grabbed the firetrucks and then absorbed them causing it to grow bigger. "Bring out the big guns!" yelled Captain Fanzone as he ordered the SWAT team to fire at the creature with their weapons but when the creature absorbed the weapons it exploded showering everything with goop including the lake. Everyone began to cheer as they thought the creature had been destoryed but the pieces began to remerge while one piece fell into the lake and down to the bottom where a strange ship layed. The piece then went into the ship through a large crack causing the alarms of the ship to go off causing 8 strange pods to open revealing 8 strange machines. The first one was blue and red and was named Optimus Prime who was the leader of the group, the second one was silver and dark purple and named Starscream who was Optimus's mate, the third one was red and white named Ratchet the docter of the group, the fourth one was Prowl who was black and gold while his mate Jazz was white and blue, the youngest ones in the group Bumblebee the yellow one and his mate Wasp the light green one was the next ones to awaken along with Bulkhead who was the largest of the group.

The 8 robots groaned as they stretched and wondered what was going on. "How long have we been in statis?" Optimus asked the group curious. "And what's with the alarm?" Bumblebee asked as Prowl and Jazz noticed as strange thing slither into the room they were in.  
"Probally something that...ehh." began Prowl before the thing attached itself to Prowl's arm causing him to try and get the thing off. Ratchet then used his magnets to encase the thing in an energy bubble. "What ever it is, it's definitely got circuity and something else." said Ratchet as Optimus and Starscream walked over to the main controls. "Teletran-1, scan the area, see what's going on out there." Optimus told the ship as he pressed a button causing a mini camera like robot to leave the ship and fly out of the water and hover above the surface where it began to scan everything including the creature that was attacking the docks.

"Looks like those guys could use some help." said Bumblebee as Wasp agreed with him as they watched the images from a giant computer screen. "Yeah, even so, we don't want to attract attention just in case the deceptacons are still out there watching." said Starscream as Optimus pressed a button on the control panel. "Teletran-1, scan the local lifeforms. We can take on their apperence and blend in better." said Optimus as the mini robot scanned a fire truck, a jet, a motorcycle, a sportscar, two hatchback cars, a SWAT armored Truck and an ambulance.

Back on the ship a pod rose up from the floor after the mini robot's scan was complete. The first ones to go in was Optimus and Starscream who took the forms of a red and blue fire truck and and a dark purple and light maroon harrier jet. Next was Bumblebee and Wasp who took the forms of a yellow hatchback car and a light green hatchback car. Then Prowl and Jazz went next taking the forms of a black and gold motorcycle and a white and blue sports car respectively. Bulkhead went next taking the form of a green SWAT armored truck leaving Ratchet to be last taking a white and red ambulance. "Autobots, Transform and Roll out!" Optimus ordered his team before he transformed into his new form followed by Starscream, Bumblebee, Wasp, Prowl, Jazz, Bulkhead and Ratchet.

"Not bad, huh?" Optimus asked the group. "Not bad." agreed Starscream as he wiggled his wings. "Saweet!" said Bumblebee as he put a mini siren on his roof. "Impressive." agreed Prowl. "What a sweet ride." said Jazz happily. "Roomy." said Bulkhead. "It'll do." grumbled Ratchet. The autobots then began to drive out of the ship except for Ratchet. "Arn't you coming, Doc Bot?" Wasp asked Ratchet as he noticed that the doc wasn't moving. "Someone's gotta analize this thing, besides who needs a bot with one servo in the scrap heap." explained Ratchet as an image of the captured thing appeared on his windsheild. "You're not going to let that one go are you? Bumblebee probally didn't even mean what he said." said Wasp knowing his mate tending to speak before he thought. "No, he's right." said Ratchet causing Wasp to sigh as he took off in order to catch up with the others as they headed to the main land where the creature was still attacking everything in sight.

Meanwhile on the docks things had gone from bad to worst as everyone tried to escape the creature's tenticles. "All units fall back!" Captain Fanzone ordered his troups. "We will engage with unmaned drones only." ordered Captain Fanzone just as the autobots arrived. "Greetings, fellow bots. We are here to help." Optimus told the cars just as a tenticles tried to hit the team causing them to dodge. "Do not engage that thing yet. Keep your scanners pealed for decepticons." Optimus warned Prowl as more tenticles headed their way. Suddenly little flying drones tried to attacked the creature but it didn't work. "Those are decepticons? We have nothing to worry about." Bumblebee told Optimus. "What do those cowboys think they're doing down there!" yelled Captain Fanzone as he noticed the autobots and thought they were apart of his team. "You seven, what part of fall back, did you not understand!" Captain Fanzone yelled at the autobots through his bullhorn just as Tweety snuck past Captain Fanzone who was trying to figure out who the strange cars belonged to, where their driver's were and how his car got there as well.  
Suddenly one of the tenticles reached out and wrapped around Bulkhead who was trying to free himself just as one of the mini bots flew over to them. "Any of you bots know what this is and how to get it off me?" Bulkhead asked just as the tenticle was blasted off of him by Tweety shocking him. "What are you, and please don't hurt me?" Bulkhead asked and then begged Tweety causing her to look at him strangely just as Bumblebee ran into the tenticle that tried to capture them. "I should be asking you that!" Tweety told Bulkhead in shock.

"Can anybody minus the strange being talk on this planet?" Bumblebee asked just as Sparkplug ran out of the building with Sari and C.P. chasing after it trying to catch it after it stole Sari's key again. "Sparkplug! Sparkplug, let go!" yelled Sari as she caught her pet and then tryed to pull her key out of his mouth while C.P. tried to help her and Tweety shook her head as she moved in front of the strange beings trying to protect her friends. "What are those things?" Bulkhead asked Bumblebee. "Must be some kind of pets?" Bumblebee suggested causing Tweety to growl. "Why would the four legged bot want a pet that big?" Bulkhead asked just as a tenticle tried to hit them causing them to dodge just as Tweety blasted the tenticle away with her sonic scream. "C.P., get youself, Sari and Sparkplug out of here. It's too dangerous." Tweety told C.P. who shook his head. "I am not leaving." said C.P. as Sari agreed with him causing Tweety to shake her head at how stubborn her friends were being just as Bulkhead and Bumblebee rolled over to them.

"Hi little creatures." Bulkhead cooed at Sari, C.P. and Tweety causing them to look nervously at the strange beings as a scared Sparkplug ran off. "My name is Bulkhead, did you lose your owners?" Bulkhead cooed once more at the kids causing Sari to scream and C.P. and Tweety to get into fighting stances causing Bulkhead and Bumblebee who screamed as well to back up. "That thing must be armed with some kind of high frequency sonic weapon like the other thing." said Bumblebee just as Sari took off running with C.P. and Tweety right behind her. "I think they're scared." Bulkhead told Bumblebee as the three kids ran as fast as they could away from the strange cars. "Don't worry little creatures, I'm not going to hurt you." Bulkhead told the kids as he began to chase after them causing them to run into one of the creature's tenticles causing it to wrap around the three kids making it impossible for Tweety to scream.

"But that thing might." said Bumblebee as the kids tried to free themselves. "What are those things?" Starscream asked wondering if they could be like his and Optimus's son Leo. "What ever those things are they need help, Autobots Transform!" Optimus yelled causing himself, Starscream and their friends to transform back in to their robotic forms causing the kid's eyes to widen in shock as well as the crowd's eyes. "Sari! That's my daughter!" Professor Sumdac yelled in shock as he used bonoculars to see who the creature had captured. "Tweety!" yelled Songbird in fright who had arrived on the scene along with Tai who was in shock that his son was in trouble. "Captain Fanzone, you must send someone in to rescue my daughter and her friends." Sumdac ordered Captain Fanzone just as Songbird ran out of the crowd but was stopped by two of Captain Fanzone's men who pointed out the autobots to Songbird who stared at them in shock along with Captain Fanzone and Sumdac.

Meanwhile as Sari, Tweety and C.P. tried to move they looked down and noticed Optimus take out his ax causing the three kids's eyes to widen. "Cool." said Sari, Tweety and C.P. in awe. "Autobots! Attack!" Optimus ordered his team as they charged at the creature ready to fight it and save the trapped kids. But as the autobots faught the monster their attacks kept getting absorbed as well. Not even Songbird's sonic scream was any help as he had tried to help the autobots free the kids. Luckily Bulkhead's wrecking ball managed to hit it causing it to drop the kids who were saved by Bumblebee who caught Sari and C.P. and Wasp who caught Kayla who had dropped her glasses in the fight causing her to only see a blurred shape. "My glasses!" yelled Kayla as she tried to reach around for her glasses which had gotten absorbed by the creature. "Hi. I'm Bumblebee and that's my mate Wasp." said Bumblebee as he introduced himself and his mate to the three kids. "I'm Sari and these are my friends C.P. and Kayla." said Sari as she introduced her friends. "Wasp or Bumblebee, could you tell me where my glasses are?" Kayla asked Wasp as they were taken to safety. "Oh don't be, I like my name and what are glasses?" Bumblebee asked. "No, my name is Sari and glasses are those weird things Kayla had on her face." explained Sari. "I can't see without them. Right now everything is just a big blurr." explained Kayla.


	18. New superheroes and new supervillians

Chapter 18  
New superheroes and new supervillians

"You mean those things that fell off your face? Here." said Wasp as he handed Tweety her now destoryed glasses causing her eyes to widen as she felt the now broken glasses. "Now what am I to do? I won't be able to help my mom?" Tweety asked sadly knowing her glasses were her weakness. "What are you?" C.P. asked the robots after he hugged Kayla knowing that she was sadden by the loss of her glasses. "We're autobots, actually.." as Wasp and Bumblebee explained what they were to the kids, Captain Fanzone, Sumdac and Songbird were watching them from in front of the parking garage where the kids had been taken for safety. "They yours?" Captain Fanzone asked Sumdac. "No, but there is something oddly familiar about them." answered Sumdac as he shook his head causing Songbird's eyes to widen in worry for his only daughter's safety. "Not familiar enough about them to take any chances with the kids." said Captain Fanzone who then ordered the drones to attack Bumblebee and Wasp causing Songbird to glare at him as he ran over to the kids and the autobots. Unfortunitly for the kids the drones tryed to attack the autobots causing Songbird to blast them with his sonic scream shocking Bumblebee and Wasp. "Mom!" yelled Tweety as she reconised her mom's scream. "Kayla, that goodness you and are friends are safe but what happened to your glasses?" Songbird asked as Wasp gently lowered Kayla and C.P. to the ground. "They were destoryed during the battle." Kayla told Thomas who sighed as he took out his digivice. "Gaomon, Realize!" yelled Songbird as Gaomon appeared from his digivice shocking the autobots.

Meanwhile the other autobots were trying their best to damage the strange creature but not even Bulkhead's wecking ball could do anything as it was absorbed causing Bulkhead to almost be absorbed with it. "Boss bot, I've got a problem." Bulkhead to Optimus who ran over to his friend to help free him with his grappling hook but not even with the help of Starscream could do anything. "Prowl! Jazz! Lend a servo, huh! Prowl! Jazz!" Optimus yelled as he noticed the ninja bots were missing. Suddenly a shuriken flew through the air and sliced through the ropes disconnecting Optimus and Bulkhead causing the three autobots to fall on their bottoms.

"He said lend a servo not slice a servo." Bulkhead told the ninja bots as they jumped in front of Optimus, Bulkhead and Starscream. "Better that then feeding the rest of you to that thing." said Prowl. "Prowl's right, you would have been that thing's lunch if he hadn't cut you loose." said Jazz as he defended his mate. "That wasn't your call to make Prowl, we're a team and we need to know we can depend on each other." Optimus told Prowl as Starscream helped his mate off of the ground. "Only two bots I depend on. Jazz and myself." Prowl told Optimus before he once more attacked the creature with his shuriken but it had no affect on the monster as it began to absorb both Prowl and Jazz who had tried to help. "Prowl! Jazz!" yelled Optimus as he and the others could only watch in shock as their friends were absorbed into the monster.

Meanwhile more drones had arrived and began to attack Bumblebee and Wasp while Kayla held on to Gaomon's hand knowing her mother's digimon would protect her. "AHHH!" yelled Songbird as he blast more of the drones while Wasp attacked the rest as he tried to save his mate. "We'd love to stick around and chat but we've got to go." said Bumblebee as he noticed Prowl and Jazz be absorbed by the creature. Bumblebee then gently placed a worried Sari on the ground, blasted the remaining drones and then he and Wasp ran out of the building and back into the fight with Songbird right behind him leaving the kids along with Gaomon. "What are you?" Sari asked Gaomon curiously as she tried to take her mind off of worrying about her new friends. "I am a digimon and Thomas's partner as well as babysitter of Thomas's children." said Gaomon causing Kayla to pout and C.P. to laugh.

Back at the battle even with the help of Songbird, Bumblebee and Wasp, the autobots were still out matched. "Ratchet, we need back up stat!" Starscream yelled at Ratchet through his communacator. "I'm busy." growled Ratchet over the communactor. "That's an order!" yelled Starscream and Optimus at the same time causing Ratchet to grumble about adoptive bots and their mates not having any respect. "If you had bothered to analized the nanobots that control the thing that your hitting you'd learn that their programing causes them to see any unfamiliar materal as an invading threat." Ratchet yelled over the communactor. "Now I can whip up a simple override command or I could come out and get my chrome whipped with the rest of you glitches, what's it going to be?" Ratchet asked over the communactor. "Right, I'll go with plan A, but hurry up okay, dad." Optimus told Ratchet over the com.

"At my age this is as hurry up as it gets." said Ratchet as he plugged into the ship's USB drive and began to write an override command for the nanobots.  
As Ratchet worked on the override command the others were fighting the thing with all they had. "Is anyone picking up Prowl's and Jazz's energy signatures in there?" Bulkhead asked the other autobots as he worried about his friends. "Yeah, I am but their weak." said Optimus as he sliced through another tenticles with his axe.

Meanwhile Sari ran to the roof of the parking garage with C.P., Gaomon and Kayla who was holding Gaomon's paw right behind her. "Sari, we shouldn't be doing this. Thomas told me to keep the three of you safe and this isn't safe." said Gaomon as Sari looked down at the fighting below. "Awe, relax Gaomon, we're safe up here." said C.P. as he looked down at the battle as well while held on to Gaomon knowing that they were high up and that she was afraid of heights.

"Ratchet to Optimus, beaming the override via Teletran-1 but these nanobots are so primitive that your going to have to uplode it manually." Ratchet told Optimus over their com links. "And as far as I can tell from the scan your creature has concintrated all it's higher commands functions into a highly protective processer which means the only way to deliver this fix is from inside that thing." Ratchet told Optimus as Teletran-1 flew out of the ship and over to Optimus. Then the mini robot gave Optimus a device that looked like a white dagger. "What happens when that thing eats a whole ship?" Bulkhead asked. "Well let's uplode this override before we find out. We need someone small and fast." Optimus told the other autobots and Songbird causing them to look down at Bumblebee and Wasp. "Why is everyone looking at my mate?" Wasp asked as Bumblebee looked at Optimus curiously. "We can do this as a team Bumblebee." Optimus told his adopted brother as he handed him the override. "Bulkhead, Wasp, Starscream, Songbird and I will keep the creature destracted." Optimus told Bumblebee and the others. "While I fly all the way up there like Starscream?" Bumblebee asked in shock. "You can do it buddy, all you need is a little speed and a big ramp." said Bulkhead while Wasp kissed Bumblebee causing the yellow autobot to blush. "You can do it." Wasp told Bumblebee who nodded. "You know all things considered fixing space bridges wasn't such a bad gig." Bumblebee told his family and Songbird who looked at him curiously while Bumblebee shifted back into his other form and then drove into the parking garage and all the way to the roof of the parking garage. "Think it knows what we're up to?" Wasp asked Optimus as they saw one of the tenticles go after Bumblebee. Optimus just growled as he extended the handle of his axe and then took off running towards the creature.

Optimus then stuck the end of the handle into the ground and kicked the creature's tenticle away from Bumblebee. "It's certainly getting smarter, smart like Prowl and Jazz." gasped Optimus who then opened his com. "Bumblebee abort!" Optimus ordered his little brother through their com link. "Can't stop now! I'm almost at launch speed." Bumblebee told Optimus who was soon grabbed by the creature's tenticles along with Bulkhead, Starscream, Wasp and Songbird who's mouth was covered up preventing him from using his sonic scream. "That creature merged with Prowl's and Jazz's comlinks. It's heard everything we're saying." Optimus told the others as the creature began to absorb them just as it did with Prowl and Jazz. "Oh yeah, then hear this!" yelled Bumblebee as he drove past a shocked Sari, a worried C.P. and a scared Gaomon and Kayla who had heard everything. "You're going down!" yelled Bumblebee as he jumped off of the roof, transformed into his normal mode midair and then landed into the creature causing him to be eaten by the creature.

"That was not pretty." winced C.P. as Sari and Gaomon nodded causing Kayla to look at him curiously. "C.P., what happened now?" Kayla asked. "The creature has Bumblebee for lunch." said C.P. causing Kayla's eyes to widen in shock. Suddenly the creature began to glow bright yellow and then it turned to dust. "C.P.?" Kayla asked in shock as she heard C.P., Sari and Gaomon gasp in shock. "The creature's been dusted." said Sari in shock. "Bumblebee!" yelled Sari worringly. "Wasp!" yelled C.P. worringly. "Thomas!" yelled Gaomon worringly. "Mom!" yelled Kayla worringly as they watched the autobots and Songbird land on the ground.

"Hey, I was wondering where that went." said Bulkhead as his missing wecking ball landed on his chest. "What happened?" Prowl asked weakly as he layed on the ground next to a weak Jazz after Optimus walked over to them. "Your teammates and Songbird just saved both of your circuits Prowl, wether you both like it or not." Optimus told Prowl who tried to get up but he couldn't causing Optimus's eyes to widen as he noticed that Prowl's chest had a hole in it revealing his circuits. "Prowl!" gasped Jazz in shock as he quickly got up and ran over to his mate.

"We need to get him back to the ship right away for repairs." Optimus told the team as he opened his comlink. "Optimus to Dad, prepare the medilab, we've got a casulty." Optimus told his dad over the comlink as Jazz gently picked up his mate. "Jazz, load up Prowl carefully." Optimus told Jazz who nodded and gently put Prowl in the back of Optimus's altform. "Autobots Transform and roll out." Optimus ordered the autobots just as Sari ran over to them with C.P., Gaomon and Kayla right behind her while Thomas went to speak with Captain Fanzone and then yell at Sumdac. "Bumblebee, is that you?" Sari asked the yellow car softly. "Sari, C.P., Kayla and Gaomon?" Bumblebee asked in shock as he turned around causing Sari to grin. "All my gosh.." began Sari who started talking faster and faster causing Bumblebee, C.P., Kayla and Gaomon to look at her in shock. "Sari, take it easy. My brother is hurt real bad. I have to go." Bumblebee told Sari causing the kids plus Gaomon to climb into Bumblebee's altmode. "But we want to know more about you, let's us help you." C.P. told Bumblebee. "I want to know more about all of you two but I don't have time for this okay." Bumblebee told the group as he put the kids and digimon back on the ground but the kids refused to give up even though Gaomon left them to get Thomas leaving C.P. to help Kayla. "Please!" begged Sari, C.P. and Kayla as they tried to climb back into the altmode through the window. "I said Roll Out Bumblebee." Optimus told Bumblebee angerly as he noticed Bumblebee hadn't followed them. "You can trust these faces can't you?" Sari asked Bumblebee as she, C.P. and Kayla looked at him innoucently. "Just keep out of sight until I can explain and don't touch anything." Bumblebee told the kids as they got into the altmode and buckled up.

The Autobots then drove back into the lake and straight toward the ship where they hoped Ratchet would be able to heal Prowl.


	19. New friends and new enemies

Chapter 19  
New friends and new enemies

"Um, are we going to be able to breath in there?" C.P. asked as Bumblebee drove deeper and deeper into the water. "Oh sure, what's breathe?" Bumblebee asked causing the kids to look at each other worringly.

Soon the autobots entered the ship and headed straight for Ratchet. "Good as new." said Bulkhead as he clicked his right claw. "Wish I could say the same for Prowl." said Ratchet as all the autobots minus Bumblebee and Wasp, looked worringly at the unconcious bot who was laying on a slab. "Just do what you can dad." Optimus told Ratchet just as Bumblebee and Wasp stopped at the enterence of the room. "Is he goin to go offline?" Bumblebee asked Ratchet worringly. "Well he's not quite ready to join the Well of the All Sparks, if know what I mean." Ratchet told Bumblebee and Wasp just as Sari tried to look through Bumblebee's windsheild. "What's happening? I can't see." Sari told Bumblebee as C.P. nodded while still holding on to Kayla's hand causing Bumblebee to pull back the seat and strap the three kids down. "Would you keep down." Bumblebee told the kids causing Ratchet, Optimus, Starscream, Bulkhead, Jazz, and Wasp to turn and look at him curiously. "You keep downloading information, ya know to help fix Prowl." Bumblebee nervously told the other autobots. "Did your circuits get scrambled during the fight?" Starscream asked Bumblebee just as Sari kicked Bumblebee's car door open. "No!" Bumblebee shouted causing the group to once more look at him worringly.

"No, my circuits didn't get scrambled but thanks for asking." Bumblebee told Starscream. "Be quiet, they could hear you." Bumblebee told the kids causing Optimus to look at Bumblebee curiously. "Is everything alright Bumblebee?" Optimus asked his brother as C.P. and Sari tried to free themselves and Kayla who was feeling around for the seatbelt buckle. Finally Kayla ended up freeing them causing the three kids to accidently hit Bumblebee's horn causing a loud noise to fill the room. "Sari! C.P.! Kayla!" Bumblebee scolded the kids as the other autobots put their servos over their auto receptors. "Sorry, I must have had some bad motor oil." Bumblebee told his family.

"Bumblebee, will you put a muffler on it and transform to robot mode." Optimus told the young bot. "Right, robot mode." said Bumblebee before he drove away from the medbay, threw the kids out and then transformed back into his robot mode. "I feel much better now." Bumblebee told his family after he returned to the medbay.

Meanwhile the kids ended up falling through a vent that led them to a large room. "C.P., where are we now?" Kayla asked as she tried to listen for Bumblebee or any of the autobots. "I wish I knew." C.P. told her just as he and Sari noticed a glowing light blue ball of energy that even Kayla was able to see. "Woah!" gasped the kids at the same time. Suddenly the strange thing scanned the kids causing weird images to appear in front of them. The images from the strange ball entered the kids while images from the kids entered the strange ball. "Kay, that was weird." Sari told her friends. "Did we just have a conversation?" C.P. asked the strange ball just as a beam of light left the ball and hit Sari's key, Kayla's ruined glasses and C.P.'s glasses.

Just as suddenly as the light appeared, it disappeared revealing Sari's passcode key now in the shape of a large key, Kayla's glasses fixed now with grey frames and C.P.'s glasses now having grey frames as well. "What was that?" Kayla asked as she put on her glasses causing her to be able to see again.

"If you mess these up, you owe me my secerity deposit, Kayla some new glasses and C.P. new glasses as well." Sari told the strange device just as she was picked up by Optimus while Kayla and C.P. were picked up by Starscream. "Whoa!" yelled Sari, Kayla and C.P. at the same time. "How did you three get about this ship?" Optimus asked the kids just as Bumblebee and Wasp walked over to Optimus and Starscream. "They followed us home, Can we keep them?" Bumblebee and Wasp asked Optimus causing the kids to frown and glare at the autobots. "Hey, we're not its! I'm a she, as is Sari while C.P. is a he." Kayla told the autobots as she, C.P. and Sari crossed their arms. "I suppose you two have an explanation." Starscream asked Bumblebee and Wasp.

"Actually we're narrowing it to our top five." Wasp told Starscream who shook his helm. "Optimus, you and Starscream better get up here now." Ratchet ordered his son over his comlink causing the group to head back to the med bay where they found Ratchet trying to restart Prowl. "Circuit damage is too extensive. He's unstable." Ratchet told the group causing Jazz to look spark broken as he feared the worst for his true love.

Suddenly Sari's key began to glow bright blue along with Kayla's and C.P.'s glasses which flew off of Kayla's and C.P.'s faces and then landed on Prowl while Sari's key dragged her over to him. With Bumblebee's and Wasp's help the kids were put on the slab where Sari led Kayla and C.P. to the top of Prowl's chassis where Sari's key and Kayla's and C.P.'s glasses merged until they formed the same shape as a hole in Prowl's chassis.

Not knowing what else to do Sari, Kayla, and C.P. put the combined key into the hole causing a bright light to appear and cover Prowl's chest repairing him. The light then suddenly stopped revealing Prowl healed and Sari's key, Kayla's glasses and C.P.'s glasses back to normal causing Kayla and C.P. to put back on their glasses.

Ratchet's jaw dropped as Prowl groaned as he got up from the slab. "P, P, Prowl?" Jazz asked Prowl in shock causing the other ninja bot to nod. "That is quite the cure." Prowl told Jazz causing all of the other autobots to look at him in shock. "Can all she's and he's do that?" Wasp asked in shock. "We don't even know how we did that." C.P. told Wasp as Kayla and Sari nodded.

"At this point nothing suprises me." groaned Optimus as he looked at the group. "I've seen more action in this one solar cycle then my entire Cybertron service career." Optimus told the group. "Solar cycles not over yet." Ratchet told the group as he noticed strange creatures and mini robots searching the top of the lake. "I think our parents are looking for us." Kayla told the group as she reconized GeoGreymon and Gaogamon.

Meanwhile on the surfice as the minibots and the digimon continued their search along with Thomas and Tai, Tai noticed an ambulance, a fire truck, a harrier jet, and more vehicles leave the lake. The ambulance then stopped and opened it's doors letting out Sari, Kayla and C.P. and then one by one each of the strange vehicles transformed into robots. "Don't worry, humans don't blow up things with those symbols on the side." Sari told Ratchet as Kayla and C.P. nodded. "And neither will GeoGreymon and Gaogamon as long as I am nearby." Kayla told Ratchet. "Really, and here I thought they made me an easier target." Ratchet told the kids just as police cars surrounded them along with GeoGreymon, Gaogamon, Thomas and Tai.

"Put your hands where I can see 'em!" Captain Fanzone yelled at the autobots through his bullhorn. "Why do they want us to do that?" Bumblebee asked Sari. "I don't know, I think it makes you look less scary." Sari told Bumblebee as Kayla shook her head. "It's to make sure you don't have any weapons that could hurt the police." Kayla told the autobots causing them to raise their servos one by one.

"GeoGreymon! Gaogamon! They're friendly." Kayla told the digimon who looked ready to attack. "It's okay! They're friendly. Well except for the red and white one, he's kinda grumpy." Sari explained to the crowd while Kayla and C.P. tried to get the digimon to calm down. "Sari, thank goodness you're okay." Sumdac yelled at Sari as he ran over to her and hugged her causing her to be uncomfrontable while Thomas ran over to Kayla and hugged her as Tai did the same with C.P.

"Lower your weapons!" Captain Fanzone ordered his men as GeoGreymon and Gaogamon returned to their rookie forms and then ran over to Kayla and Thomas. "It's okay guys, you can put your hands down now." Sari told the autobots once she got free from Sumdac. "So, can we keep them?" Kayla, C.P. and Sari asked Thomas, Tai and Sumdac as the kids smiled.

The next day the autobots found themselves in front of town hall where cameras flashed and the whole town had gathered to celebrate their new heroes. "I want to thank the autobots and extend a hand of friendship from the human race to Optimus Prime and Starscream, the leaders of this brave band of heroes." Sumdac told the crowd and Optimus and Starscream walked over to Sumdac and shook the man's hand using their digits. "And to think Ultra Magnus told me not to be a hero." Optimus told his team. "Is this what it was like in your day?" Optimus asked his father.

"The decepticons didn't leave us very much to cheer about." Ratchet sadly told Optimus as he remembered all he lost during the last war.

Meanwhile high above Earth, in a ruined ship a decepticon named Blitzwing sat on a tall black throne. "Fifty solar cycles of searching but the all spark is out there. I can feel it. And once I find it the decepticons will have no choice but to follow my leadership." Blitzwing told himself just as one of of the ship's controls went off. "An energy signal? Ah, an awfully remote sector. Still it looks promising." said Blitzwing as an image of Earth appeared on the moniter. Suddenly Blitzwing's face switched to his hothead persona. "Very promising." smirked Blitzwing just as Lugnut walked over to him. "We must find Lord Megatron instead of the All Spark." Lugnut told Blitzwing causing him to glare at Lugnut. "Megatron is offline and has been offline for Solar Cycles." Blitzwing told Lugnut causing them to ague as the ship headed to Earth.


	20. Home, Gaurdians and Enemies

Chapter 20  
Home, Gaurdians and Enemies

The next morning the autobots had seperated and began to look around the city. Unfortunetly Bulkhead ran into a traffic jam while picking C.P. up from school. "Good idea." Bulkhead told the driver in front of him as he changed into his robot form with C.P. riding in his servos.

Prowl, Jazz and Kayla were in the park where the birds thought the ninja bots were statues causing Kayla who was teaching the bots about her familie's digimon, to shake her head from her spot on Jazz's shoulder.

Bumblebee and Wasp were at McDonalds drive threw ordering lunch. "This is how we humans fuel up." Sari told Bumblebee and Wasp before she stuck her head out the window. "One kid's meal with a shake please." Sari told the speaker near the menu. "That will be $4.00." the worker explained. Sari then had Bumblebee and Wasp drived up to the next window.

The only one not enjoying the day was Ratchet who had gotten tickets for napping in a no parking zone. "Hey, can't a bot take a stasis nap around here?" Ratchet asked a cop who had just put another ticket on his windsheild.

After meeting up the kids led Optimus and Starscream to the park where Kayla and C.P. dragged Starscream to the swings leaving Sari with Optimus. "We autobots are programmed to respect the source of life and protect it at all cost. For us that is either the All-Spark or our bondmates like Starscream is my bondmate. Yet, you organics are life which means we must protect you as well but how is you're able to make these new smaller organics?" Optimus asked Sari causing her to whisper her theory into Optimus's auto recepters causing his optics to widen in shock while unknown to them Starscream had asked C.P. and Kayla the same question. "My big brother Carter told me and my niece Kira that babies come from eggs." Kayla explained. "My big brother Yugi told me babies come from the stork." C.P. explained.

Soon night had fallen and Alex Damon had come to the autobots to keep an eye on his little sister and her friends who at the moment were taking the autobots to an abandoned building. "You guys, need a home base and a ship at the bottom of Lake Erie is way too far away. Then I remembered this place. My father got it in a merger. He doesn't even know that he owns it." Sari told the group as Optimus turned on his headlights so the group could see the building. "Kayla? Are you alright?" Starscream asked the little girl who was clinging to Alex. "Yeah, just afraid of the dark." Kayla told him causing Alex to pick her up just as the other autobots turned on their lights.

"So, what do you think?" Sari asked the autobots as they looked around the dark and spooky base while C.P. asked Kayla if she was alright. "I think this is what you organics call a real fixer upper." Bumblebee told Sari.

"Any where I can power down for a few mega cycles is okay by me." Bulkhead told the group as he sat down on the ground.

Suddenly the group began to hear sirens. "Sounds like someone needs help." Optimus told the group while Alex put Kayla down knowing she wanted to help her new friends along with C.P. "Autobots.." began Optimus as Bulkhead stood up. "I know, transform and roll out." finished as tired Bulkhead causing the autobots to change into their alt modes and then follow the sirens to a tall building that was on fire.

Firefighters tried to put it out along with Optimus while Ratchet used his magnets to stop falling debre. As camera crews recording the autobots saving lives and putting out the fire they had no idea that Blitzwing and Lugnut were watching the scene in their ship. "Enjoy it while you can heroes, you're about to take a fall." Blitzwing told the screen while Lugnut began to bug him about finding Megatron again.

The next morning Sumdac held a ceremony for a new faster train. "We at Sumdac Systems continue our commentment to moving Detroit forward with this fully automated rapid transit system capible of speeds over 300 miles per hour." Sumdac annouced to a large crowd causing them to cheer. "If humans wanna move so fast, why don't they have built in wheels like us?" Bumblebee asked Wasp who shrugged. "I want to thank the mayor, Captain Fanzone, Songbird, Tweety, and especially our cybernetic superheroes for attending magnificent grand opening ceremony." Sumdac told the crowd causing them to cheer while Tweety looked nervous and then hid behind Songbird.

"They keep calling us heroes but I don't feel like a hero anymore then I did repairing space bridges back on Cybertron." Optimus told Starscream and Ratchet. "In my experence heroes usually ended up on the repair table or the scrap heap and I'm not ready to the Well of All-Sparks just yet." Ratchet told his son and son-in-law.

However high above the sky a group of jets were being destoryed by Blitzwing who then scanned the surviving jet. "Best to continue my search incognito." smirked Blitzwing.

+The Ceremony+

"If you would direct your attention over head. Please enjoy the arial acrobatics of the Crimson Angels!" Sumdac annouced to the crowd causing everyone to look up except for Tweety. "Tweety, why arn't you looking at the planes?" Jazz asked Tweety who sighed. "One of those planes frighten me for some reason." Tweety explained just as Sari noticed there were 7 jets instead of six. "Is that thing nuts! It's heading straight for us!" yelled Bulkhead as one of the jets flew out of the formation and over to the group on the stage.

"It couldn't be!" gasped a shocked Ratchet causing Sari, Tweety and Songbird to look at him curiously. Suddenly the jet transformed into Blitzwing and then blasted the stage with his ice lasers causing everyone to run for cover as the autobots were blasted into the train.

Blitzwing smirked as his head switched to his icy persona. "Greetings autobots, mind if I crash the party." Blitzwing smirked.

"A decepticon? Here?" Starscream asked in shock. "The name is Blitzwing and the new leader of the Decepticons." yelled Blitzwing. "I thought that was Megatron." Bulkhead asked curiously.

"Silence autobot!" yelled Blitzwing who then switched into his hot head persona before he hit Bulkhead with his laser bolts causing the large autobot to knock Bumblebee and Wasp into a building causing some of the building to crumble and fall. Optimus, Ratchet and Starscream quickly moved their friends away from the building just as Blitzwing tried to hit them once more using his laser bolts.

Prowl and Jazz then joined the fight but Blitzwing jumped out of the way and began to blast the ninja bots. "You can run autobots but you can't hide!" yelled Blitzwing as the two ninja bots jumped into the air and landed on a tall building close to the evil decepticon who then charged at the ninja bots but ended up flying through holograms as the real Prowl landed on his back, pulled out his shrunken and then sunk it into the decepticon's back.

Blitzwing then threw Prowl off of his back causing the ninja bot to fall to the ground creating a crator in the middle of the road that he had landed in.

"I expected a little more challenge from such great heroes." said Blitzwing just as Optimus's grabbling hook flew through the air and wrapped around Blitzwing's legs. Optimus and Starscream then pulled at the rope trying to pull Blitzwing out of the sky. But Blitzwing refused as he flew into the sky dragging Optimus and Starscream with him.

Blitzwing then flew around buildings and under bridges making sure Optimus and Starscream hit each building and the ground. "I thought for sure the both of you would have let go by now." Blitzwing told the two autobots as he flew up a tall building. "Oh well, no matter." said Blitzwing as he blasted Optimus's rope causing him to fall but luckly Starscream caught him and then landed them safely on the ground where Ratchet drove over to them and transformed into his robot mode. "You both alright?" Ratchet asked the two.

"We'll live." groaned Starscream and Optimus as Bulkhead walked over to them. "You call your selves heroes! You think you defeated Megatron! You did no such thing, I defeated Megatron. I planted the device that overloaded his circuitry. His fate was sealed before he even reached your ship." Blitzwing told the group as he stalked over to them. "He's lying! Isn't he?" Bulkhead asked as Optimus look angerly at his brother's killer.

"Now bring me the All-Spark autobot scum." Blitzwing ordered the autobots as aimed his weapon at Optimus. "I have no idea what your talking about." Optimus growled at Blitzwing. "Really, then I'll just have to destory these puny creatures for no good reason." Blitzwing told Optimus as he pointed his weapon at Sari, Tweety, C.P. and Songbird who had ran after the kids who had ran after the autobots to try and help them.


	21. Adventures with the Autobots pt1

Chapter 21  
Adventures with the Autobots pt1

Blitzwing then fired his laser bolts next to Sari, Tweety, C.P. and Songbird who dodged the attack but he kept fireing causing the group to run from the attacks. Songbird then led the group into the train to escape the onslaught of attacks. "In here kids, you should all be safe." Songbird told them as he made sure they all entered the train. Unfortunetly Tweety and Sari tripped on the stairs causing Jazz and Bumblebee to save them at the cost of getting injuried themselves. "Bumblebee!" yelled a scared Sari. "Jazz!" yelled a worried Tweety as the two autobots landed in front of them causing the two kids to try to run over to them but Songbird stopped them and then ran over to the autobots himself but before he could check on them Blitzwing grabbed Bumblebee and Jazz and then flew off.

"Now let's try this again. Bring me the All-Spark autobot scum!" Blitzwing told the autobots causing Optimus to get mad. "My name is Optimus Prime and I am prepared to sacrifice our lives to defend the All-Spark." Optimus and Starscream told Blitzwing. "But are you prepared to sacrifice theirs?" Blitzwing asked as he threw Bumblebee and Starscream into the train. "You autobots and your pathetic heroics, you have one megacycle to bring me the All-Spark." Blitzwing told the autobots before flying over to the train causing Tweety and Sari to run from the train leaving Songbird, C.P., Starscream and Bumblebee on the train. "If not this vessile and all it's contents, human and autobot will parish." Blitzwing told them as he picked up the train much to the shock of Tweety and Sari. "Then I will tear this planet apart to find the All-Spark myself." Blitzwing told them as he flew to a tall tower with the train.

"Give up the All-Spark or give up the Earth. How am I suppose to decide?" Optimus asked in shock. "Heroes are the ones who make the tough choices." Ratchet told his distressed son just as Starscream took his mate's hand. "Maybe Ultra Magnus was right, maybe I'm not programed to be a hero." Optimus sighed sadly. "You're not alone. A wise bot once told me 'A machine is stronger then it's combonite parts' only I had to learn that the hard way." Prowl told Optimus as he climbed out of crater he was in.

Tweety and Sari then ran over to the autobots and were picked up by Bulkhead as Prowl put his servo in the middle of the group followed by Ratchet who put his servo on top of Prowl's, Optimus who put his servo on top of Ratchet's, Jazz who put his servo ontop of Optimus's, Bulkhead who put his servo ontop of Jazz's, and then Tweety and Sari who put their hands ontop of Bulkhead's servo.

Soon the autobots walked away from the human and mutant causing Sari and Tweety to follow them. "What?" Sari asked them wondering why they were leaving. "Thanks but we'll handle this one Tweety and Sari." Optimus told the kids. "But you haven't even heard my plan, you guys keep Blitzwing distracted while me, Tweety and Prowl sneak aboard the train car and use my key, Tweety's glasses and C.P.'s glasses to revive Bumblebee and Starscream, free the hostages and catch Blitzwing by.." explained Sari before Optimus stopped her. "No! It's too dangerous." Optimus told the kids causing them to get upset. "I have faced Dr. Doom with and without Cosmic Energy, I have faced evil aliens and evil dinosaurs, The Wrecking Patrol, and Abomination plus my mom and my other best friend are up in that train and my new best friends as well and I am going to lose them." Tweety told Optimus as she and Sari began to cry causing Bulkhead put gently touch their faces wondering what they were doing.

"They sprung a leak." Bulkhead told the others. "It's called crying, it's something we humans do when we feel sad or scared or totally helpless to the people we care about most." Tweety explained as she took off her glasses revealing heartbroken brown eyes. Tweety and Sari were heartbroken as they cried. "Alright, we'll consider your plan Sari and we'll consider letting you help Tweety." Optimus told the kids causing them to instantly stop crying and smirk.

"It's also a really good and useful way for us to get what we want. My brothers Peter and Eddie taught me that." Tweety explained. "I said 'consider your plan Sari and consider letting you help us Tweety." Optimus told the kids and then look at the other autobots. "But unless one of us recently learned how to fly, we are going to have to bring Blitzwing to us and there is one thing that will lure him." Optimus explained knowing he had a plan.

Meanwhile Blitzwing was flying around the tower. "Blitzwing!" Optimus yelled causing the triple charger to land and then change into his bot form. "We have what you want." Optimus told the decepticon from the roof of a nearby building as Bulkhead took the All-Spark out of Ratchet's alt mode and then placed it on the ground. "Now release the hostages." Optimus told Blitzwing. "Leave the All-Spark ungaurded or I'll destory them all." Blitzwing told the autobots as he flew over to the train and then pointed his blaster at the train's window where C.P. was looking out the window. "Release the hostages now or I will destory the All-Spark!" Optimus told Blitzwing. "Don't try and deceive a decepticon. Autobot." Blitzwing told Optimus as he began to fly down the tower.

"Decepticons are the masters of deception." Blitzwing explained as he landed. Meanwhile Prowl jumped off of a blimp with Sari and a frightened Tweety in his servos.

"You think i'm bluffing!" Optimus told Blitzwing as he pulled out his axe and then charged it. "Bulkhead! Dad! Step aside." Optimus told the other autobots as he got ready to throw his axe at the All-Spark. "WAIT!" yelled a shocked Blitzwing. "Let's not be hasty, shall we?" Blitzwing told Optimus.

Meanwhile on the train Songbird and C.P. were wondering what was going on outside just as Prowl, Sari and a nervous Tweety appeared in front of the window shocking Songbird. "A rescue, that's what." Sari told them as Tweety nodded. "Kayla! Sari! How did the two of you get up here?" Songbird asked them knowing Kayla was afraid of heights. "Same way all of you are getting down." Prowl told them.

A little while later Sari and Tweety were waiting in the train as Prowl took C.P. and a worried Songbird into his servos. The Prowl jumped off of the train shocking them.  
Tweety and Sari then walked over to the injured autobots. First Sari and Tweety inserted the key and the glasses into Bumblebee fixing his injuries and then did the same for Starscream causing the two autobots to drive up the wall and hit their heads. "When you two wake up, you wake up." an impressed Sari told them as Tweety nodded.

Meanwhile as Prowl landed on the blimp C.P. almost tripped causing Blitzwing to look up. "What's this? Someone tampering with my hostages?" Blitzwing asked as he flew back to the tower. But was stopped by Ratchet's magnets. "Not so fast, fly boy." Ratchet told Blitzwing.

Unfortunetly Blitzwing proved to be too much for just Ratchet as he freed himself from Ratchet's magnets and then tried once more to fly to the tower but was blasted by Optimus's fire extinguisher foam causing his jets to go out and causing him to fall to the ground where Bulkhead tried to hit him with his wrecking ball but Blitzwing changed into his jet form and then flew to the tower where Bumblebee and Starscream were waiting as they attacked the evil jet with their weapons along with Tweety who used her sonic scream to try and knock the jet from it's course.

Prowl even jumped into the air along with Jazz and then the two ninja bots threw their shrunkens at Blitzwing. "Oh you autobots want to fight dirty do you? Well you better be prepared to go all the way." growled Blitzwing as he flew into the sky and the blasted the train causing it to tetter over the tower with Tweety and Sari inside it. Bumblebee, Prowl and Starscream then grabbed the sides of the train making sure that it wouldn't fall as Blitzwing began to cackle. "Guys?" Sari asked worringly as Tweety began to shake just as Blitzwing aimed his blaster at the autobots and the train causing Songbird to scream in pain. "KAYLA! NO!" yelled a heartbroken Thomas as C.P. began to cry. "PROWL!" yelled a sparkbroken Jazz. "BUMBLEBEE!" yelled a sparkbroken Wasp. "STARSCREAM! SARI!" yelled a sparkbroken Optimus as they saw smoke cover the top of the tower.

As Blitzwing cackled the train fell off of the tower as Tweety and Sari scream while the three autobots held on for dear life. "Sari! Kayla!" yelled Bumblebee, Prowl and Starscream. "There the train is released. I held my half of the bargan now, it's time to keep yours." Blitzwing told Optimus before flying over to the All Spark causing Optimus to follow him. "Dad, Bulkhead, Jazz, Wasp, help the others." Optimus told them causing the other autobots to transform and speed over to the falling train with Songbird riding in Ratchet's alt mode. "What are we suppose to do, catch them on the first bounce?" Bulkhead asked.

Meanwhile on the train Starscream flew behind the train as he tried to slow it's landing as Prowl and Bumblebee crawled ontop of it so they could free Tweety and Sari.


End file.
